Fallen Doves the World of Alfheimr
by Winter Gray
Summary: The Winchesters, their Scogkatt, Angel-Elves & brood move from South Dakota to the magical realm of Alfheimr to start a new life. Magic has an unexpected effect on lovers Sam & Dean. A Hunter Angel tracks them to their haven. Fairies-Fae, Elves & creatures in a world ruled by Freyr. Wincest, mpreg Dean, Protective brother, lover, daddy Sam. Wincest, Family. Part 2 of Fallen Doves
1. A World of Magic

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and CW

**The first story touches on Sam and Deans first time together, the rescue of the Fallen Doves, Castiels involvement and how the Winchesters decide to make this major life change and move to another world from South Dakota.**

**From the end of the story "Fallen Doves"**

_They sat around the campfire together as the babies slept in the cabin under the watchful eye of Al._

_The angelic elves told their story of torture and sexual slavery in Heaven. Finni listened to the three of them for a very long time before he spoke, "Your Elfin mother wandered too far and the angels took her from this world."_

_Lola's eyes filled with tears, "We do have a mother?"_

_Finni shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Lofiel…your mother has passed, her light is gone," he sighed, "she was a lovely lady, you look a bit like her."_

_Rahmi was perched on a stump watching them, "What was her name?"_

_Finni motioned him over so Rahmi hopped down and joined the rest by the fire._

"_Her name was Sylvi."_

_Mini wrapped his arms around his brothers to comfort them, "Be happy, we had a mother…it's a good thing. Finni what happened to her?"_

_The old elf sat there stroking his long white hair thinking of how to phrase the answer without being too graphic, "The angels…they sort of harvested what they needed and then left her here, she didn't survive."_

_Dean couldn't take it, he had to ask his questions because he had a lot of them, "What happens if Sam and I go there, can we get back when we want or are we stuck?"_

"_No you won't be stuck, there are portals and doors all over, you would be surprised the things that come into your world from ours but humans never notice. They are but a shadow or a glimpse of something out of the corner of your eye. The beasts are probably some you've hunted."_

_Sam and Dean talked to Finni long into the night and in the morning they all walked with him to the oak. Finni tapped the door with his walking stick and it popped open, they craned their necks to catch a glimpse of what was inside._

_Finni chuckled, "Curious I see…well think it over and the door will always be here for you." He bowed, stepped inside, vanished and then the door closed on its own._

…

_That evening they talked it over and decided as a family what to do._

_Sam asked the Elves what they wanted, the brothers whispered to each other awhile and then Mini spoke, "We want to go, if it's not good for us or for you we are willing to come back here because family stays together."_

_Rahmi cuddled Forest and smiled down at him, "Where the daddies go we all go."_

_Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and gave Dean a long kiss, they rested their foreheads against each, "I love you Dean and as long as I have you in my life I'll go anywhere."_

"_I love you too Sammy, home isn't a place…you've always been my shelter no matter where we end up."_

…_.. _

_Sam and Dean packed everything they thought they might need, weapons, items for spells, some books with useful information, clothing and supplies for the babies and their mothers. _

_When the morning came the family traveled to the oak. They stood there all holding hands, the babies secured on the mother's chests. Al the giant Scogkatt was ready as well standing in front ready to protect against the unknown._

_Sam and Dean kissed each other and Dean grabbed the small handle, "Are we ready?"_

_Sam nodded, "As ready as we'll ever be."_

…..

**Fallen Doves the World of Alfheimr**

Dean opened the door in the old Oak tree and magic flowed out, enveloping the little group. Two Hunters, three Angel Elves, their three tiny babies with iridescent wings and their Scogkatt all stood in the glow from the magic kingdom of Alfheimr.

Rahmi swept to the front and pointed his little sword forward. "Let's go, guys. A new world is waiting for us." He adjusted his baby sling and resolutely stepped forward. Once inside the doorway he carefully checked for threats and then turned back. "It's beautiful in here. Come on, let's go." Mini and Lola followed their bolder brother and the Winchesters came behind, pulling the Oak tree door closed behind them and solidly setting foot into a land that never had known the touch of humans before.

Once the door closed it disappeared. No further intrusions from the human world would be allowed in Alfheimr.

In the distance a path beckoned, winding between trees in bloom with pale pink flowers. The petals rained down creating fragrant drifts. On the path appeared the old Elf Finni who had previously entered the human world and invited them to Alfheimr.

"Come with me, don't be shy." He waved his gnarled walking stick, pulling them forward.

The little group of immigrants to this ancient realm started moving, entranced by the eldritch beauty of Alfheimr. A perfect sky, fluffy little clouds, lovely trees in bloom and soft green grass, created a place of peace and wonder. The breeze that caressed their cheeks brought them the scent of exotic, unknown flowers along with just the hint of spicy wonders.

They had no idea of where they were going but the going was beyond attractive. It offered peace and the silencing of fear. A new world, unstained by the evils the Winchesters had fought all their lives. No demons dare to set foot here. Angels were not welcome and any monster that dared to threaten Alfheimr undoubtedly would be dealt with harshly by the guardians of this world.

Sam, Dean and their little family caught up quickly to Finni who was moving fast for someone so small, "I'll take you to my village where you may all stay until you get your bearings."

Dean was holding hands with Sam right out in the open, granted there was really no one around to see them but still it gave them both a sense of freedom to not hide who they were.

The path ahead was long, winding up a steep hill and over. Rahmi tried to move out in front of them all with the Scogkatt Alba who seemed to have grown since passing through the door. Now the large feline was the size of a tiger but still maintained the exotic fur and features of his kind.

He marched confidently alongside Finni with tiny Forest in the sling clinging to his chest. Dean took Rahmi by the hand and slowed him down, "Where did you get that short sword Big Boy? Sam had that locked up with our other gear before we left."

Rahmi looked up at Dean with wide amber eyes and smiled at his big brave human, "I picked the lock; I needed to be armed so I could protect you and the others. I claim it as my own now and someday our son will have it."

Alba padded along beside Finni now very interested in his long white beard braided with tiny shells and jewels that caught the sunlight. The massive cat took a swipe at the shiny objects and Finni tapped him on the head with his walking stick, "Bad Scogkatt, learn your place."

Sam wrinkled up his nose as a swarm of creatures no bigger than dragonflies flew about his head grasping at strands of his long, silky hair tugging them out to bring back to line their nests dotting the trees, "Ow! Stop that, Dean, help me get these things out of my hair."

Dean smacked one between his hands and the creature fell to the ground. Al promptly ate it. The rest all yanked at the same time and flew away with their prizes. Sam rubbed his head and looked around to be sure they were all gone.

Lola adjusted his baby sling containing Bluebell, his daughter with Sam, "They better not touch her Sam, she has pretty hair." Sam picked up the five foot tall beauty and put Lola on his back, "Hang on, I'll carry you both for awhile."

Shapely legs wrapped around the Hunters waist and slender arms around his neck. Dean did the same for Mini who had Adoni on his back, and they all moved along much quicker. Rahmi wanted to stay in the lead with Finni while the Scogkatt leaped from tree to tree raiding nests as he went.

Once they hit the top of the hill the Winchesters stopped the group so they could survey their surroundings. In the distance was the village, Sam pointed toward it, "That's where you live?"

Finni nodded, "Yes, it's the village of Hofn…you would call it Haven." Dean pulled out his binoculars and spotted something built into a cliff face that looked like a fortified castle, "Whoa, what is that place?"

Their guide looked at the little group, "Never mind with that; come along now we can discuss it later."

Mini grabbed the binoculars from Dean and looked through them, "Dean I know what that is, a castle like in Sam's books." Dean reached around and patted his butt, "Thanks for clearing that up. How's my kid doing?"

Mini looked behind him and Adoni was gumming his tiny fist, his big blue eyes taking in all the strange new things around him, "He looks very happy Dean, this is a safe place for us isn't it?"

"Yeah but we sure aren't in South Dakota anymore."

Sam watched as a creature that looked like a small pig with lavender feathered wings fluttered across their path. It stopped, looked at the strange group and continued on his way. "Huh, I guess pigs can fly after all."

…..

Hidden in the stand of trees along the hillside stood two Foss Elves. Like other beings from Alfheimr, they were only known in myths passed down through the ages. It was surprising how accurate the stories were of the Foss or Waterfall Elves considering how rarely they ventured into the human world.

Halvar watched the group heading into the village of Hofn and wondered what they were. The three small males looked to be some sort of beings on a distant branch of their family tree but there was something else mixed within them making the trio exceptionally beautiful. They looked like adolescents but that meant nothing. One could be hundreds of years old and still be very young in appearance and spirit although Halvar sensed they weren't born but created and had no real age.

The humans intrigued him the most. Halvar had never seen a human before but had read about them in books. He imagined that these were two of the finer specimens.

One was very tall and handsome with pretty hair, exotic eyes and a youthful face. In fact he looked as if he had just entered manhood. The shorter one was just a bit older with plush lips and large green eyes; he was a stunning creature and walked with great confidence. The pair held hands and were obvious mates, Halvar wondered how bonded they truly were.

Ragna leaned over her brother's shoulder, "How lovely they are. The small ones are attractive but the two large ones are so perfect it's as if Freyr created them himself."

He pushed her back, "Calm down sister. We need to do the right thing and let the others know."

She braided her long ivory hair then plucked a blossom from a tree tucking it behind her ear which came to a graceful point. "You do that Halvar, I'm going to spy on them."

…

Dean stood in front of Sam and the others as a greeting party approached them. Finni smiled and began speaking in a language that totally stumped Sam.

A lovely little female with huge, slanted green eyes approached Rahmi and batted her lashes at him, "Welcome, what is your name?"

Rahmi stood nose to nose with her and it shocked him to see a female his size, "My name is Rahmiel but my family calls me Rahmi."

She stepped closer, "My name is Tove. Tonight at the celebration will you dance with me?"

Rahmi frowned as he looked back at Sam and Dean embracing, "Well…a dance I suppose. I am sweet on the very tall one, the humans fathered my infant Forest."

She squealed in delight when he showed her the baby, "He is very pretty, I can see Elf and Human but also something else."

Rahmi said proudly, "Angel." He had decided to embrace their heritage even though it came from the dark acts by some of the Heavenly Host.

Mini and Lola stepped up on either side of their brother, Mini looked Tove over and huffed, "Rahmi is ours and we don't share our brother." Lola waved his delicate hand, "Go away female, Rahmi only likes boys."

She curtsied, "Pardon me; I didn't realize he was spoken for." Tove skipped away to help prepare for the celebration.

Mini stomped his little boot and stabbed his finger against Rahmi's chest, "You may be our dominant brother but Lola and I are not pushovers and we don't tolerate flirting."

Lola slowly opened and closed his eyes in a show of docile surrender, "We are yours Rahmi."

Rahmi did the same, big amber eyes giving the same signal, "I am faithful and later I will show you both how much I love you."

Dean whispered to his big, little brother, "Later you wanna show me how much you love me?"

Sam caught his brother's lips in a brief kiss, "I was already planning on it. I wonder if sex will feel different here, the air is filled with magic."

Dean batted his big green eyes at Sam, imitating Tove, "Sammy, sex with you is always magic."

….

Halvar drifted into the fortress past the huge Shield Maidens guarding the gates. He made his way to the chamber of Freyr and bowed his head in deference to their handsome, bearded ruler. "Freyr I bring news of travelers to your realm, three lovely little creatures with infants and two beautiful human males."

That interested the god enough to stand and step down from his throne of oak and furs. "Really…how beautiful?"

"One is fair and freckled with large green eyes, light hair and full, rosy lips. He is young, slim and fit, I believe this one would make a fine lover. You could easily see him as male or female. I felt both fighting inside of him. The tall one calls him "Dean" but you could change it."

Freyr finger the curls in his thick, blonde beard as he brought up the image of this precious human that Halvar had described so well. He was very intrigued by this man named Dean.

"Tell me about the other."

"The other is called Sam, he is the height of your Shield Maidens with long pretty hair that shines like silk, his eyes are exotic and he is fairer than the other with rosy cheeks. He has a long limbed, very slim and strong body. He appears quieter, softer than the other but I felt a very protective ownership this Sam has for Dean. They are blood brothers."

"Show me."

Halvar held out both hands, small orbs rose from his palms and an image appeared in each. Freyr bent down and examined each man carefully, he pointed to Dean. "I want you to bring them both to me. Take two Shield Maidens with you."

Halvar bowed his head again, "Then I must travel by horse."

Freyr's voice boomed shaking the fitted stone walls, "This is a hardship?"

"No, it will just take longer traveling with them, they have no real magic."

Freyr sat back down and began scratched the head of his favorite boar Gullinbursti. The massive creature grunted in pleasure from the ear scratching. Freyr patted the beast on the head, "Take Gulli with you and tie the humans to his back. They won't escape."

….

Sam was feeling incredibly horny for Dean. Something about this place was driving him to not only make love to his brother but to mate with him. All Sam could picture was his brother bent over as he seeded his ass and created new life. He staggered back holding his forehead, "Dean, do you feel…."

"Horny? Damn right I do, I want you to bang me like a kettle drum until I walk funny. Ever since we stepped through that door I've wanted you to breed me…wait, did I just say breed?"

Sam looked up just as a breeze shook loose a shower of petals that landed over Dean's hair. His brother's lips seemed plumper and pinker, his eyes even prettier and Sam was in love all over again. "Dean you are perfection."

Sam approached with a strange look on his face as if he was going to consume him. Dean took a step back, "Now Sammy, settle down, we are guests in a strange place and munchkins watching. I'm not sure what you're thinking but stop licking your lips like that."

…..

Mini watched as Sam took off running after Dean who began screaming like a girl. "Boy oh boy, Sam wants personal relations with Dean."

Lola hopped up and down excitedly, "Let Sam catch you Dean!"

Rahmi shook his head as the Winchesters zigzagging across the village square, "I don't know what came over them. Usually they are less open about their fun time."

Finni let out a gasp, "I forgot to warn them, humans are very rare in Alfheimr for good reason. The magic affects them on every level; Dean is in danger of becoming pregnant if Sam follows through with his lusty needs."

The three little brothers began giggling. Rahmi declared, "Let's see how Dean likes a broken pussy willow!"

…..

Sam tracked his brother into a clearing with a waterfall that emptied into a large pool of the clearest water Sam had ever seen. A perpetual rainbow arched across the clearing, the grass was spring green and the trees surrounding the area were laden with strange fruits that Sam had never seen before. He observed birds eating the delicacies and thought that later he might try some.

Sam had other things on his mind, "Dean, come out. I know you're here…let your Sammy breed that pretty ass of yours."

Dean popped up from under the water, spitting a reed from his mouth, "If you want me so bad come in here and get me." That no sooner said, Sam was stripping frantically until he stood at the edge of the water naked and obviously needy. Sam dove in and quickly had his smaller brother wrapped up tight in his arms.

He nuzzled the tender skin of Dean's neck and whispered, "Ready for some magic big brother?"

TBC


	2. Sowing Seeds

Sam swam back to the grassy bank with Dean under one arm. He dragged his exhausted brother out of the water and laid Dean gently on his back. Sam nudged his foot between his brother's legs and ran his long toes over the tender parts, "Who do you belong to?"

Dean didn't hesitate, "I belong to you Sammy."

A warm breeze kicked up sending a shower of fragrant petals from a nearby tree over Dean's naked body. Sam watched as they caught in the curls crowning his brothers long, plump cock decorating him just for Sam. Alfheimr was offering the Winchesters a gift even if they didn't know it yet. In fact there was a chance they wouldn't consider it a gift at all.

He knelt and bent to kiss Dean. Sam felt strong legs wrap around his waist as the wanton beauty beneath him strained for friction. "Please Sam I need it bad…I don't know what's wrong with me," he moaned the rest of his words as soon as Sam obliged him.

The two were locked together, Sam swollen inside the tight passage of his brother. Neither moved as the fertile ground was prepared for seeding.

Various creatures watched them unseen. Humans were such a rarity that most Alfheimr inhabitants had never laid eyes on one before let alone two that were fornicating.

Ragna was floating above, cloaked from view. She admired the muscles working smoothly through the body of the human as he bred his mate. Ragna wondered what would happen once the big ones seed was deeply planted inside of the pretty one.

…..

Bluebell, Adoni and Forest were already well taken care of by the females of the village. They clucked and cooed over the babes' antics. Never had they seen such unique little creatures.

Tove plucked Forest from the air and cuddled him, "Such a pretty thing! Can you believe they also carry human and Angel blood?"

Brenna, sister of Tove told all of them to keep the origins of the children secret as well as the three brothers. In fact she added the humans to that list, "You know the big ones will be sought after by Freyr." The group nodded in agreement then went back to spoiling the babies.

….

Sam gripped his brother's ankles lifting his legs in the air. He pounded against him, the slap of his balls smacking Dean's ass until it was pink. A coil tight in his belly gave loose as Sam reached his climax. Dean wasn't far behind, leaving a slick coat between their bellies.

An instinct neither carried inside of them back in South Dakota caused the lovers to hold each other until both felt their act was complete. It wasn't their usual fuck. This felt different, important somehow. In the afterglow Sam held his brother to his chest; they relaxed while watching the rainbow above them.

Dean pointed to a strange shimmer in the air, "What is that?"

Ragna vanished before they could examine further.

Sam had ignored the shimmer; in this place it could be anything and he had his full attention on Dean. "How do you feel, I was pretty rough."

Dean flicked a nipple with his tongue and delighted in watching it stiffen, "I hurt…I always do because face it little brother, you aren't so little. Still I feel peaceful, fulfilled. I think our new life here will be a good thing once we learn the ropes."

They heard music far off in the distance, Sam got up lifting his brother with him. "We better head back before it gets dark. I'm pretty hungry aren't you?"

"Yeah but I hope they didn't cook up anything too weird."

…..

Sam and Dean arrived back at the village hand in hand. A band was playing a lively tune that reminded Sam of Celtic music. It was happy, loud and some Elves were already dancing. He took the time to really observe them and found most were attractive and sturdy and ranged in height from around five feet like Mini, Rahmi and Lola while others were a respectable five and a half. Sam and Dean's little Angelic Elves were on the petite end of the scale for males but they were never bred for size, only for beauty and submission.

The females had distinct characteristics, large slanted eyes in rich colors that were lined with pretty, thick lashes. The smaller ones seemed more buxom while the taller Elves were willowy. There was an obvious blend of the branches on a vast family tree in this village.

…..

Lola went up to Sam and pressed his face against the young Hunters shirt, "Sam I want to go home to our South Dakota cabin." Sam crouched down and held his sweet little face, "We just got here, give it a chance."

Lola held up his curling iron, "They don't have lectrics here Sam, I can't plug this in. That means no coffee either. I feel like I'm trapped in Heaven again and I can't escape."

Mini was hopping bare assed around the bonfire with paint all over his face and his long blonde hair in wild braids. He whooped and wiggled, laughed and drank from a large tankard.

Sam pointed to him, "Come on sweetheart look at Mini, he is having a blast over there. Why don't you have a drink and have the women decorate your pretty hair with little shells and beads. I think you would be stunning."

Lola sadly dropped his curling iron on the ground, "Ok Sam…I will let them ruin my hair if it will make you happy." He began to walk away with his head down. Sam picked up the curling iron and slipped it in his back pocket then took two steps and caught Lola in his arms. He scooped the little beauty up and carried him over to the feast and fixed them both a plate.

Lola felt better after he was fed and Sam assured him they would all be fine.

There was more whooping and laughing but this time it was from Dean. He was naked like Mini and the females had painted his body. Sam knew damn well why his dick and balls were dripping with paint. They all wanted a chance to decorate the handsome human's genitals.

Sam just shook his head and watched in amusement. He wasn't jealous; no one would ever own Dean's heart except him. They loved each other deeply and after the encounter by the waterfall Sam felt very secure in their bond.

Rahmi flew down from the tree tops and landed on the long table, he had been scouting while the others were having fun. His wings had begun to change from fluttery little things to full size that fit his body well. They still carried the fine iridescence and delicate lacing but they were heavily feathered and like Castiel and the other Angels. They could also vanish or be in the form of mere shadows when Rahmi needed them to be.

He scooted down between Sam and Lola and slid a hand on each ones thigh and squeezed. Sam let him; Rahmi enjoyed the feeling of having such a large male at his side. Dean was never jealous. He thought it was adorable, sexy and very funny.

Rahmi watched Dean shaking his ass to the delight of all in Hofn. The ladies were impressed with the size of human assets and some of the males as well. The rest felt they could learn much from these two about the world outside the hidden doors of Alfheimr.

He looked up at Sam and smiled, "Did you and Dean have personal relations?"

Sam slowly licked his lips looking like a very hungry beast as his brother drained the strange brew from the horn he used as a cup then shook his dick at Sam. "Oh yes Rahmi, I gave him lots of personal relations."

Lola and Rahmi started to giggle and whisper. Sam frowned at both of them, "Come on, you guys have seen us have sex so you know we do it. You shared a bed with us at the cabin so I don't see what's so funny." Sam looked around, "Where are our kids anyway?"

Rahmi pointed to the ladies, three of them each held Bluebell, Adoni and Forest, "They are taking very good care of them. Our children no longer require breast milk and the women have all sorts of mashed delights for them to eat as well as goat milk to drink. There are other little ones for them to play with. Don't worry, we will keep them at night Sam."

Finni walked over with a lady about his age whatever that was; for all Sam knew they could both be a thousand years old. Time didn't have as much meaning here. She had long white hair the texture of raw cotton, soft, fluffy and wild. The strands had bits of glitter here and there. Sam decided he wouldn't mind trying that with his hair someday, he was even thinking of braids like the warriors.

The lady curtsied, "Hello to you young adventurer. I am the wife of Finni and my name is Kenna." Sam stood up and bowed to her. Kenna held out her little hand and Sam gave it a kiss. He could tell even in firelight she blushed from the contact.

Sam was trying to soak up as much knowledge as possible, "What a lovely name, what does it mean?"

Finni gave the answer, "My lady fair is a seer. "Kenna" means to know or have knowledge of things." He was very proud of her gift that much was evident.

Dean danced over out of breath and plopped down naked on the grass. He was absolutely hammered from the brew the Elves made. Sam was embarrassed; his brother was a mess and right in front of two important elders.

Mini was worse; whatever the drink was caused the poor little blonde to vomit up the large serving of violet winged swine. Sam had to rescue him, he carried Mini to a large tub where several women scrubbed him clean and washed his hair. Next one of them stuck a small brush in his mouth and cleaned his teeth and tongue.

He was scolded by the women for consuming too much drink. Mini was then carried off to bed in a small home they cleaned out for the Winchesters, their companions and brood.

Next was Deans turn, there was no lack of volunteers to hoist Dean up and dump him unceremoniously in a trough because their tubs were too small. Dean laid there as they scrubbed and soaped every inch until his skin was red.

A few of the ladies copped a feel here and there but Sam couldn't blame them. Dean was too pretty not to touch if given the chance.

Sam helped him to the cabin and placed Dean next to Mini and covered them both up with a warm blanket.

Rahmi dashed in to check on his brother and Dean, "Sam, they look very sick."

Sam sat there holding Deans hand, "They both ate and drank too much; I don't think you should let your brothers drink anymore. You are all pretty petite to be consuming booze like that."

…

Finni tapped on the door with his walking stick but didn't wait for permission to enter. "How are they feeling now Sam?"

Dean gave thumbs up then dropped his arm again. Mini stretched then stole all the blanket from Dean.

Kenna walked in carrying a mug of something that smelled like mint and spices "Have Miniel and then Dean drink this. It will help their sickness."

Rahmi sat by his brother and raised him up then tipped the mug of liquid to his lips, "Drink brother, this will help your tummy." Mini did as he was told, it was Rahmi speaking and there was no questioning him.

Dean on the other hand complained as Sam tried to make him drink. Rahmi sat on the Hunters chest and forced the mug to his lips, pinching Dean's nose so he drank. "Behave Dean or I will spank your butt!"

Dean grabbed the mug and polished it off then slapped Rahmi on the ass, "Promise?"

Rahmi stood and lightly pressed his foot to the Hunters chest, "I am going to find Lola. If Sam tells me you are naughty again I will punish you."

Dean grabbed Rahmi's foot and kissed his little toes, "Promise?"

Rahmi left to get away from the frustrating male.

…

Rahmi found his brother the center of attention, not from the females as in Rahmi's case but the unattached males. They found Lofiel very attractive especially since he had wings. It was unusual and made him a desirable mate; all of them wanted children with wings now.

He giggled and blushed from all the attention until Rahmi came over and threatened to punish anyone that touched his brother. When someone pointed out that they were brothers so it shouldn't matter who Lofiel mated with, Rahmi growled at him and dragged his brother away.

Lola protested, "Rahmi, they were all very nice to me. In this world I am my own keeper."

Rahmi stopped and pulled Lola tight against him, "My pretty Lofiel, they want sexual adventures with you." They had a kiss under the stars of Alfheimr, neither noticed the myriad of creatures flying above them.

…

Sam dragged his fingers up and down his brothers spine then slipped his finger between Deans cheeks and teased his hole a bit, "I want you again. Are you ready for a round two?"

Deans brain was leaning Sam's direction but his body was worn out. One day there and he had been chased and screwed then ate and drank too much. He was painted then puked and a bunch of little, horny women felt him up during a bath.

Sam rudely pushed a finger inside, "Someone's ass is wet and ready." He pulled his finger out and found it coated with a clear, slippery natural lubricant, "I don't know my way around a woman but I'm guessing this is what happens when one is excited…how weird."

Dean rolled away from Sam, "I'm no chick and that dear Sammy is an ass not a pussy." He reached back and felt around then brought his fingers up to his face and did a sniff and lick test. "Damn, that tastes like pussy juice."

Sam grabbed his wrist and sucked Dean's finger clean. "I guess this place has an effect on you physically, glad I'm not having the same problem. Come on Dean give me some more sugar, I can't get enough of that tight chute."

Not used to this new, ultra horny and potty mouthed version of Sam, Dean wiggled away, "Sam what the hell is wrong with you, where did my sweet little baby boy go?"

Sam pushed Dean on his belly and lifted his hips, "I left that Sam back in South Dakota I guess."

….

Halvar drifted over to the Shield Maidens used by Freyr to guard the gate. He didn't care for the women; it seemed they all had quick tempers and most were very grabby. Halvar decided to use flattery to smooth the way, "Greetings beautiful warriors of Freyr, how does the day find you?"

The raven haired Shield Maiden staring him down wasn't falling for his words, "What do you want little Fae?"

Halvar's eyes burned brightly, they had the appearance of stained glass all fractured and mixed. It was disturbing to look at when the light came to them in moments of high emotion.

He snapped, "I am not Fae by choice, in my heart I am still Foss Elf. Now if you insist on being rude then I will get to the point. Find two of your sisters to accompany me on a mission for our Lord Freyr," he clapped his hands, "Be quick about it."

She raised an eyebrow and almost posed a challenge then thought better of it and left to find two worthy warriors.

The flame haired guard examined him with great curiosity, "My name is Freydis, what is yours?"

"Halvar."

She smiled at him catching Halvar off guard. Normally he found these women disagreeable but Freydis seemed light hearted for someone with her position. Then again he thought she looked very young and maybe life hadn't broken her spirit yet.

"What is this mission?"

"I am capturing a pretty human for Freyr, a male pleasure slave."

Her green eyes lit up, "That sounds exciting, take me with you."

Halvar thought she might be a pleasant traveling companion, "Alright, I'll take you. I'll be bringing Gullinbursti so if you don't care for giant boars…"

"Oh, I love animals."

Gulli trotted out and sat beside Halvar, Freydis reached out and scratched him behind the ears and the beast grunted happily.

Halvar shook her hand, "Welcome to the mission."

Freydis clapped her hands, "Wonderful, bring my sister Gudrun with us. She is older, experienced and an excellent warrior."

…

Dean opened his eyes and looked back over his shoulder; Sam was still stuck inside him even while he slept. Dean thought back to the nice mounting he got last night and smiled. Sam mumbled something in his sleep then hugged Dean even tighter.

Dean looked up and saw Rahmi perched on a beam above them watching the door. He called up to him softly, "Rahmi my man, you have to get some sleep."

His wings flapped slowly behind him to keep away pesky pixies from the children, "I will in a bit, I promise."

Dean unglued his ass from Sam's dick and rolled on his back then held up his arms, "Now."

Rahmi floated down and settled in between them, Dean covered him up. "Don't take the weight of this world on your shoulders like I did in ours. This is our fresh start remember?"

"Ok Dean…I will try to relax."

Al padded over, flopped down next to them and began to purr. Dean rested his head on the giant Scogkatt's chest and let the sound send him back to a land of dreams.

TBC


	3. The Pretty One

Sam sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose, the smell of damp fur, sex funk, dirty diapers and wood smoke mingled in the air and it was far from pleasant.

He opened his eyes when a warm little body snuggled up behind him and poked Sam right in the butt crack with a stiff dick. It felt fair sized but it was certainly not Dean.

Rahmi sighed happily and kissed Sam's back, "Sam, I feel pretty stiff."

Sam sighed and not all that happily, "I can feel that, why don't you go over to your willing brothers and give them a nice time."

"I did already but I want more and you know how pretty I think you are Sam." He felt Rahmi's delicate fingers comb through his hair while the other hand played with Sam's bush of curls. "You have such a nice puff; I like the red in it."

Sam heard Dean chuckling, "Shut up Dean."

Dean leaned over Rahmi and smacked his brother on the ass, "Come on Sammy let him in, I'd do it but I'm all sore from a couple rounds with your horse dick. Besides, you know what an attractive puff you have."

Rahmi crawled over top of Sam so he could face him. He stared into Sam's eyes and slowly blinked his big amber peepers trying to get a positive response. Then Rahmi smiled with his perfect, white, slightly pointed teeth, "Please?"

Sam spit in his hand and then grabbed the Angel Elf's erection and stroked him to finish. Rahmi cried out, his pretty face twisted with passion and Sam thought how very desirable he was. Afterward Sam held up his long fingers and Rahmi licked them clean.

They kissed as Sam copped a feel of the little round butt cheeks as his reward, "Feel better?"

"Oh yes, thank you Sam."

Rahmi got up and slipped on his boots to go see about breakfast, Sam warned him to put on his shorts because he didn't think the rest of the villagers went naked. Rahmi ignored his warnings.

Dean sat up and tossed the little denim cut offs at the cutie, "Better listen to Sam or Pixies are gonna fly up your butt."

Rahmi gasped, "Pixies in my butt? Yuck!" He slipped the shorts on then woke his brothers to tend the children and left.

…

Dean stepped outside totally nude; he wasn't worried at all about Pixies in his butt because he made it all up. He stretched and yawned then scratched his nuts. Sam stepped out next to him also nude and did the same.

Mini stepped out and stood between them; he copied them and scratched his little nuts after a good stretch, "What do we do today guys?"

Finni was already heading over waving his hand in the air, "Good morning my adventurers come and have breakfast and we can exchange information of each of our worlds."

Sam felt something small clutch at his leg, when he looked down Bluebell was smiling up at him. She reached up with tiny hands and Sam scooped her up, "Dean, she's walking!"

Forest and Andoni toddled out and begged to be held, Dean scooped them up, one in each hand and cuddled them. Dean could feel a bit of weight on their bodies, "It seems like they grew over night, I bet they are almost a foot and a half tall now."

Finni reached up and touched Forests cheek, "Yes they are now normal sized for their ages. It comes from being in the right environment, here or Heaven the three would thrive. I would like to have them join the other young ones each day for socializing and language, it seems they don't speak very much."

Sam and Dean felt like the worst fathers in the world, or at least this one. It never occurred to them when the children should speak or any milestones they should reach because they weren't fully human.

Sam kissed tiny Bluebell on the cheek and she smacked her cupids bow lips in response. "I guess we haven't been paying attention. Yes I think that would be great, they need to know their heritage. While you're at it could you take Mini and Lola for introductions?"

Dean hated to let the boys go, "So you'll keep them safe right?"

Finni turned to head back from where he came from, "Yes of course. Come along now."

Lola stepped out half asleep with his wavy hair wild and messy, he poked his navel piercing lightly, "My belly is making noises."

Mini showed him how to scratch his nuts and then Dean warned them both they better put on bottoms before Pixie flew up their butts. The pair squealed and ran around in a circle screaming, "Pixies! Pixies!" before heading back inside.

….

Breakfast was noisy and there was little chance to discuss anything. Dean was happy to see the food looked normal enough, scrambled eggs, course bread, porridge, cheese and fruit. There was fresh goat milk and fruit juice but the best part was a dark, hot drink that tasted much like coffee and if Dean stretched his imagination it was just like going to a diner and getting a great cup of java.

Lola was happy, he liked anything with caffeine and this seemed to be doing its job. He was unhappy about the state of his hair but Rahmi had scoped out the rainbow waterfall and said the three of them could go swimming there later and Mini said he would groom Lola's hair for him after the swim.

…

Sam and Dean dressed properly, packed their weapons and went exploring. They needed a purpose since hunting was their job back home. Dean said he would go crazy without sometime important to do. Sam said he should just relax and enjoy this new life, he felt that helping out the village could be their purpose.

After a mile or two following the well trodden path from the village they crested a hill and Dean pulled out his binoculars, "There is that fortress…it's like trying to pull hens teeth to get information out of those Elves about it."

Al sniffed the air then leaped up into the nearest tree and climbed out on a very thick, sturdy branch. A low growl came from the Scogkatt as he flicked his long tail back and forth. Sam noticed he was facing the faraway fortress.

….

Rahmi took to following the Winchesters far enough behind so that they didn't notice. He felt pretty confident since he had his short sword and his Pixie proof booty shorts on.

Al knew he was following but ignored it, the huge feline knew Rahmi must have a good reason for his stealth.

Lola and Mini flitted through the forest keeping up with Sam and Dean. They didn't have the cumbersome wings that Rahmi had; the pair maintained their more delicate ones so moving through the trees was not as much a danger. They were also wearing Pixie proof booty shorts.

…..

Gulli snuffled the ground as they went looking for some of the delicacies that not only swine but other creatures adored. Halvar hurried to keep up, "Slow down pig, this isn't how I normally travel!"

Gulli grunted at him, insulted to be call a pig when he was the great boar which carried Freyr wherever he wanted to go. Just for that the boar scooped up a large truffle but didn't share, he ate it right down.

Brigit and Freydis the Shield Maiden sisters moved along swiftly, Brigit in front of everyone as she was older and had much battle experience under her thick leather belt. Flame haired like her little sister with the same startling green eyes, her features were harder from the life she lived and the things she had done, a jagged scar ran from her temple, across one eye and ended at the chin.

Freydis said it gave her sister character; Brigit wore it like a badge of courage. She remembered clearly the day she received the reminder of what it meant to be a warrior.

She realized beauty was fleeting but wisdom and skill lasted forever, it was a fine lesson to learn. Before she drove her sword through the heart of the man that gave her the injury she thanked him for the gift.

Halvar finally caught up with Brigit and grabbed her arm when he got there, "Slow down, it's not a race."

She looked down at what she considered a very pretty Elf in Fae skin, "Do you want me to carry you?"

He considered it a moment then declined, "Just allow me to float along awhile. Honestly I would have been there already if I were on my own." Halvar felt a relief to use what was thrust upon him and move as a wisp beside her.

She was glad to no longer hear his complaining. "This creature we are capturing for Freyr, tell me more about him."

"His name is Dean, at least that is what the big one Sam calls him. Sam is his brother and both are stunning actually but it's the smaller one that has a beauty that I would guess is rare in humans although to be honest these are the only ones I've ever seen. They came through a great Oak from their world with three children and three Elfish beings that carry the blood of Angels as well."

Brigit actually got a slight smile on her dour face, "Oh very nice, I want to see this big one. If Freyr showed no interest in him them maybe I'll claim him as my own. I wonder what he would do with a strong female like me."

Ragna appeared next to them, "Not very much, he loves the male form and specifically his brothers. As we speak they are fornicating in the forest with the beauty bent over grasping a tree while the big handsome one pounds right into his…"

Halvar growled, "Ranga, enough."

She stuck out her bottom lip and gave a pout, "Well that is what they are doing."

…..

Freyr stood over the large, obsidian scrying bowl filled with water. He waved his large hand over the surface and watched as an image came to him. There was the object of his desire bent over clutching a tree trunk as a tall young male bred his ass almost with brutality. The pretty one cried out with each thrust as he jerked his impressive member.

Freyr smiled as they both spilled their seed almost in unison. He was pleased the bitch enjoyed cock so much. He pulled out his own massive penis and stroked it as the lovers kissed and stroked each other tenderly in the soft, wild grass. Freyr waved his hand again and caused a shower of brilliant red petals to fall from the sky. The young couple laughed and smiled at the unexpected gift.

TBC


	4. Pregnant & Kidnapped

Ragna glided along next to her brother as they followed the boar. She couldn't stand it anymore and said aloud what everyone else was thinking.

"I can't follow this giant ham on four legs any longer. Freyr's beast or not I think we should stop at the nearest town, procure two horses to carry these giants along so we can get where we are going. Gulli can be sent back home on his own, no one is going to challenge him. I'm sure our Master will understand."

Brigit and Freydis looked at each other and an agreement passed between the sisters without a word spoken. Brigit slapped the boar on the rump and pointed back to where they came from, "Go home Gulli."

The boar was glad to go back where the living was easy and he didn't have to listen to Ragna's incessant chatter. Even swine had their standards.

….

Sam toyed with his brother's nipple as they lay in the feather soft grass under the oak tree where they just made love. He trailed his long fingers down Dean's chest to his hard, flat belly and lingered at the belly button. He bent down and kissed it.

"How I love you Dean…sometimes I don't have the words to describe how I feel."

Dean had his arms tucked under his head, he felt utterly relaxed and couldn't remember the last time he had that luxury. This was the first time here in this world that he felt he could let go. He grabbed Sam's hand and pressed it to his belly, Dean wasn't sure why he did that but it made him feel safe.

Dean answered simply, "I love you too Sam."

They heard giggling coming from the tree tops and then a musical voice say, "I love you Mini."

Then came, "I love you Lola."

Sam looked up and there were two of their charges dangling their legs over a branch, "How long have you two been watching?"

Mini fluttered down and landed next to Dean, "Long enough to see you having intimate relations."

Dean grabbed the blonde and rolled him on top, "You are a little blonde pervert, I like that."

Lola fluttered down and landed on Sam's lap, "I'm a brunette pervert." He extended his foot to show off his glitter purple nail polish, "Do you like my toes?"

It was a silly question, Dean loved pretty feet. He grabbed the little foot offered and sucked as Sam watched. Lola wiggled around Sam's lap giggling, "That tickles!"

Rahmi swooped down and landed, he folded his wings and they vanished from sight, "You are so noisy, if I were a predator I could have eaten you all right up already."

Dean popped the toes out of his mouth and dislodged Mini, "Hello Mister Serious, what happened to you Rahmi, you used to be a lot of fun."

He lowered his eyes as he traced his foot through the grass, "I'm still fun."

Sam looked at their little warrior, his long raven hair was done in braids and laced with tiny shells and beads, the effect was that of a wild boy and Sam supposed this was what Rahmi was all along.

Dean bent over to grab his pants and then let out a yelp, "What the hell…Sam look in my ass!"

Sam started laughing, "I probed that pretty well just a little while ago."

Dean had his hands on his knees still bent over, "I'm serious, there's something in there."

Mini and Lola looked and there was a little winged creature struggling to get out. Lola started running in circles yelling "Pixies, pixies, pixies in Dean's butt!"

Mini joined him, "Gross, butt pixies, help!"

Rahmi took his slim fingers and carefully grabbed the semen covered pixie and plucked it out then set it on a tree branch. "Boy you weren't kidding Dean; pixies really do fly up your butt. You better wear pants!"

Sam was rolling around laughing until he let out a yelp, "Oh my god, I got one!"

By the time Sam got up and Rahmi removed the pixie they realized they were laying on an entire colony of them. Rahmo gagged as he peeled dead pixies off the Winchesters backs, "Ewww, disgusting."

After that they all took a swim at the Rainbow water fall and headed back to the village.

….

Halvar looked at the big horses with the Maidens astride, "I guess these will hold you."

Freydis tried to cuff him but he drifted backwards out of reach.

They would made excellent time now and hoped to reach Hofn by nightfall.

…..

After supper the three little brothers tended their children along with Sam and Dean. Dean swore that Bluebell, Andoni and Forest grew another inch and were toddling along on their own steam quite well.

The group went to the bonfire and mingled with the villagers. Dean found a table filled with small fruit tarts and stuffed his face. His appetite was on overdrive the past few days and he wasn't sure why.

A wave of nausea came over him and when Sam found Dean he was bent over retching up the tarts. "Did you drink some of that booze they make?"

Dean straightened up then sat right back down, "Thanks for the sympathy little brother. No, I did not drink at all, I feel too queasy for that."

Kenna came over to check the tarts and picked one out to eat, "Did you boys try the tarts?"

Dean waved his hand dismissively, "No, none for me I just puked up the ones I ate."

Kenna set the tart back down and placed her hand over Dean's torso, "Ah…of course, you are pregnant."

"No way I'm pregnant; you are nutty as a walnut tree lady."

Sam stood there with his mouth hanging open but no words came out, finally Kenna shook his arm, "Sam…Sam did you hear me? Dean is pregnant, it most likely happened during your first encounter here at the waterfall."

Sam croaked, "How?"

"Your bond is so strong with your brother and the love so deep that intercourse here can…in some situations, lead to a pregnancy. Now I'm not saying this is a common occurrence but it seems at that moment everything was just right for conception. Two fine looking young men like you should have a stunning child. Be happy, this is a gift. The best part is it will go a bit quicker than if you were that place you call "South Dakota". I must get you in with the new birthing group I am teaching."

…..

Dean sat by the fire with Sam watching the others dance. Sam wrapped his long arm around his brother's shoulder and kissed his temple, "Don't you want to dance for me?"

Dean let out a pitiful sigh, "I might jiggle the baby's guts up or something. Guess I might as well toss out all my shoes so I can add being barefoot to pregnant. When I'm all bloated and gross you're going to leave me for some toned little cutie anyway…single mother Dean…yup, I can see it now."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh my god, you are a bigger drama queen than those three."

Mini, Rahmi and Lola were the center of attention as they danced with wild abandon. Lola retained his beautiful waves refusing to go native but Mini had his done up with braids and glittery bits of jewels and shiny coins on chains. He was dancing seductively trying to entice Rahmi and it was working.

Rahmi showed off by shooting into the air and spinning so fast he became a blur; his brothers squealed and clapped along with other interested parties there. They all watched as he slowly floated down and folded up his wings.

Sam was clapping along, "Dean did you see that?"

Dean was busy pinching his nipples, "I better not get any boobs…Kenna said probably not. My nipples are going to get all puffy…might as well put me in with the nanny goats for milking."

Sam pulled him to his feet and started pushing him toward their little house, "That's it, you are going to bed."

….

"Ok, I have some fresh water, a sandwich, a barf bucket and some extra pillows for you. Is there anything else you need sweetheart?"

Dean frowned as he plucked at the quilt, "No…wait, yeah I want some tarts."

"You puked up the other ones."

"But I want some."

Saw headed for the door then stopped, "Anything else?"

"No, thanks Sammy."

After Sam left Dean settled in and quickly dozed off.

….

Freydis looked down at the sleeping human and whispered to her sister, "He is lovely. We must be gentle with him; do you have the sleeping oil?"

Brigit tipped the bottle onto a scrap of suede and placed it over Dean's nose and mouth, his eyes snapped open, instinctually he grabbed the knife under his pillow but a large hand grabbed his wrist. He struggled for all of ten seconds and then it was over.

…

Sam stepped in carrying a tray of various sweets, "Dean they were out of tarts but…"

He saw the bedding had been dragged across the floor and his brothers knife lay next to the feather pillow as if Dean tried to retrieve it but couldn't. Sam dropped the tray and ran out in search of his brother.

TBC


	5. Daddy's Gone A-Hunting

Dean's wrists were bound with leather; he was collared and strapped to a horse with a large, redheaded woman sitting behind him. Her ample breasts acted as shock absorbers as they bounced along in the dark. Dean figured that was the only good thing about the jam he was in.

A figure with long, ghostly white hair drifted backwards next to the horse watching Dean with glowing, pale pink eyes that looked like fractured rose quartz, the being looked female but then it was hard to tell.

Finally sick of her unwanted attention Dean yelled at her, "Hey, do you mind not staring at me? It's rude as hell."

Ragna smiled and Dean was started at the white, slightly sharp teeth that glowed almost as much has her eyes. "Apologies pretty boy, I didn't realize you were smart enough to notice let alone have the gift of speech."

Dean flipped her off and refused to make eye contact. The busty female behind him whispered, "She is a Foss Elf turned Fae, it makes her rude and arrogant."

Dean whispered back, "When my Sammy finds me he's gonna kick all your asses I guarantee that."

Brigit was riding in front when her horse reared up, landing hard, whinnying in distress. She managed to hold him in place and demand compliance but it was all she could do to keep him steady.

A big, wicked looking feline had dropped from the trees blocking the path. He growled as he took a swipe at the horse and rider.

Dean shouted, "Alba, get Sam!" He wasn't sure if the cat could kill his four kidnappers but knew Al could lead Sam in the right direction.

Brigit dismounted and drew her sword, "Come on kitty, let me show you what I can do. I think you would look lovely as a cape."

Alba, following his protective nature leaped onto Brigit and bit down on her shoulder, she swung and clipped his thigh. Dean screamed, "Run away, get Sam!"

Alba slunk off into the forest to go find help.

Dean struggled. He swung his head back to butt his kidnapper in the face but all he hit were boobs, Freydis was quite tall.

"My brother is going to kill all of you! You hurt my cat, you bitch. I swear if Al dies…"

Freydis clamped the oil covered suede over Dean's mouth until he stopped yelling.

….

Sam ran back to the nightly gathering and found Finni and Kenna, "There were signs of a struggle, Dean's knife was drawn," Sam grabbed Finni by the shoulders, "who would take him?"

Kenna pointed to a bench, "Sit down and calm yourself Sam."

Sam couldn't sit down; each minute sitting was a minute he wasn't looking for Dean.

Kenna took Sam's large hand in her two little ones, "Listen dear, Dean is a prize. He is masculine, beautiful, human and as magical to most creatures here as they are to him. It could be Trolls, Fae, a group of nymphs or anything here. They would all want Dean but I feel it must be Freyr who has taken him. Freyr gets first choice of the pretties."

"Great, let's get Dean from Freyr." Sam pulled his hands loose, ready to get on the road to rescue his brother.

Finni waved his hands in the air, "No Sam, no. You cannot simply barge in there demanding your brother back. We need a plan."

….

Deans eyes fluttered open, he found himself on a massive feather bed. He had been bathed and perfumed at some point and his ass felt slick with oil and a bit sore as if he had been given an enema with it. Dean felt violated but wasn't sure who was to blame for manhandling him while he was out.

The first order of business was to vomit, whatever they knocked him out with partnered with his delicate condition made his stomach feel like he was riding a rollercoaster.

The potted plant next to the bed did nicely; he wasn't going to make it much farther than that. Dean groaned, "Sammy where are you?"

A booming voice behind him asked, "You are expecting this Sammy to rescue you?"

Dean crawled back onto the bed not feeling able to do much else at the moment except grab an iron candle stick and hold it in front of him, "Who are you, my rapist?"

Freyr gave a wide, toothy smile that made his broad features even more appealing. Dean hated to admit it but the guy was pretty handsome.

"I haven't raped you; I rarely need to take what I want. I'm Freyr, who wouldn't give their body willingly?"

Dean stabbed the candlestick toward him, "You had me kidnapped to be your sex toy or something, I think that's pretty damn rapey. Besides I got a man, I don't need you."

Freyr dropped the blanket of furs he had draped around him and stood in all his naked glory. Dean squeezed himself tighter against the headboard and swung the candlestick, "Holy crap, it looks like a baby's arm holding an apple, keep that monster away from me!"

Freyr stroked the massive weapon now bobbing with excitement. He dragged his thumb over the tip slicking the head in preparation, "Lay back and relax as best as you are able. This will happen and I think you would enjoy it if you could only let yourself go."

Dean hurled the candlestick and anything else he could get his hands on at the giant; in desperation he flung the pillows. Freyr climbed on the bed and forced his knees between his new slave's legs wrenching them open.

….

Lola came dashing over to Sam, Finni and Kenna, "Come quick, Al just came back and his leg is injured. Mini is healing him but we need to find who did this!"

Sam marched alongside Lola who led him to the Scogkatt lying in the grass as Miniel ministered to the wound. When he was done the feline only had a thin pink scar to show for the injury. Alba leaped up and began a series of mournful vocalizations.

Sam knew that whoever injured Al also took Dean. He gathered what he thought he needed and plan be damned he followed Al to find his pregnant lover. The three brothers flew alongside him since it was the only way to keep up with Sam's long strides.

He had no horse to ride because all the horses and donkeys at Hofn were half the size of those in the human world and Sam would have broken their backs. Rahmi told Sam of a village filled with human sized people and there they had stables of big horses for Sam to ride.

Sam didn't know how to ride a horse but he would have to learn quickly.

…..

Dean struggled beneath the god hissing like a wildcat, Freyr seemed to enjoy it a little too much until Dean kneed him in the grapefruit sized ball sac dangling between his muscled thighs.

Freyr groaned as he rolled off holding his crotch giving Dean time to slide off the bed and grab the robe that had been laid out for him. He slipped the silk garment over his head and ran out the door, right past the two guards.

They took chase but Dean was small and quick compared to the large males running after him. Dean lost them around a corner and that's when he smelled food cooking. He let his nose guide him to the kitchen where he hid in the large pantry behind some sacks of flour.

…..

Freydis was relaxing with her sister; they were granted two days of leisure as a gift for their wonderful find. She loved being free of orders. The life of a Shield Maiden was not for her. Freydis wasn't very good at it. She didn't have the drive and thirst for adventure and. if she were honest, Freydis hated fighting.

The honor was thrust upon her only because her sister Brigit was a stellar example of a warrior. Freydis dreamed of being a wife and mother, to learn the arts of cooking, baking and needlework. To speak that way in front of the other Shield Maidens would have brought scorn to her and her sister so she stayed silent.

"Brigit, I feel bad for the young man we captured. He has a mate already and it seems cruel to separate them."

Brigit sat by the fire cleaning her sword, she laughed softly at her silly sister's way of thinking. "Freydis, you are the strangest girl I know. That male should be grateful he gets to be a pleasure slave to our Master. You are too soft; sometimes I wonder how we are related."

Freydis placed her fist to her chest, "I feel as if a stone has formed inside me from this act and each time I do something that is wrong I will gain another stone until there will be nothing left of me that is soft."

A gentle voice came from the corner of the room, "That was a lovely sentiment Freydis."

Brigit stood up and held out her sword, "Show yourself!"

Halvar slowly formed until he was whole and in full view, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I came to see how you were after the adventure."

Brigit narrowed her eyes at the pale creature, "You came to watch my sister. Go away. You're not wanted here."

Freydis smiled and waved her fingers at the Foss Elf as he drifted out the door. It shored up her confidence to know that Halvar might feel the same way as she did about stealing away Dean. If given the chance she would do the right thing.

…

The sun was rising by the time Sam made it to the village of Var, Sam learned later they named it after a goddess of marriage. Rahmi hid his wings and walked in beside Sam with his hand on the hilt of his short sword. He tried to keep up and Sam walked as slow as possible but soon he scooped up Rahmi in order to go faster.

Rahmi was indignant, "I can walk Sam and I am not a baby." He rested his head on Sam's shoulder and closed his eyes. The little Angel-Elf was exhausted from everything that was going on.

….

The stable owner showed them the horses he had available; he spoke mostly to Sam assuming Rahmi was a slave. After choosing two horses, one for him and one for Dean he asked what the owner wanted in payment.

The man eyed Rahmi, "I'll take your pretty little slave in payment."

Rahmi ducked behind Sam and poked his head out, "I am no slave, not anymore. Are you a bad Angel?"

Sam reached back and patted his little charge, "Rahmiel is no slave. What else can I give you?"

The man grabbed Sam by the wrist and looked at the gold band around it, a gift from Dean. "I'll take that, it is gold correct?"

"Yes."

Sam removed it but had a terrible time letting go, to him it was as good as a wedding ring from Dean but in the end he handed it over. Dean was worth more to Sam than both their weights in gold.

….

Dean shivered in the cold, dark larder. He heard voices and saw shadows pass back and forth under the door. At one point the guards came in with a lantern and searched. Dean had pulled a few sacks over himself and was just lucky the head cook came in to scold them for disrupting her dinner service and shooed the guards away.

It seemed like forever before things quieted down. He searched the shelves for food and found a barrel of pickles but couldn't bring himself to eat one, pregnant or not.

Dean opened a crack in the door and found no one there. He slipped out and headed directly for some loaves of bread cooling on a board, he gorged himself washing it all down with some cider. He was tired and the warm fire called to him but he couldn't sleep. Dean needed to find a way out.

"There you are little runaway."

Dean turned and there was a man as tall as Sam. He was balding with more hair in his beard than on top of his head, along with missing teeth and beady eyes, Dean thought this joker was the ugliest guy he had seen since coming to Alfheimr.

The man crooked his finger, "Be a good little boy and I won't have to spank you."

Dean moved along the wall trying to get around him and out the door, "You better not touch me, I'm Freyr's squeeze and my butt belongs to him."

He cornered Dean and grabbed the squirming pleasure slave, "There are many things I can do to you that do not require your asshole."

….

Sam rode on one horse and the three little bothers rode the other, Al led the way.

"_Hold on Dean, hold on baby, Daddy is coming."_

TBC


	6. The Best Laid Plans

The giant man trussed up Dean and tossed him over his shoulder. He kept slapping his captive's bare ass. "They call me the Stable Master."

Dean tried to bite him but couldn't get a good grip on anything, "I don't give a tinker's damn what your name is. Put me down now!"

"Oh you are a feisty little thing aren't you? No wonder Freyr gave you the honor of being a pleasure slave."

Dean growled, "The only pleasure he got from me was a swift kick in the nuts. Wait until my Sammy gets here and he's gonna make you sorry."

…..

Lola got motion sick on the horse so he fluttered along on his own steam. Mini hung onto to Rahmi for a while then joined Lola finding the riding much too hard on him.

Rahmi caught up to and then passed Sam because his horse had a lighter load to carry. Sam yelled for him to slow down but Rahmi pushed ahead. "No time, Dean has a bun baking in his oven and we must get him home!"

They crested the hill and looked at the castle built into the mountainside. Sam knew they did need a plan now, Finni was right; they couldn't just barge in demanding Dean back.

Sam brought the horses to a stream to drink and they did the same. They took the time to cobble together a plan and just hoped it would work.

…..

Dean cried out each time he took a blow from the leather paddle. The Stable Master didn't stop until the human had tears coursing down his face and his ass cheeks were cherry red. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Dean collapsed and lay there begging for Sam. The giant doused him with a bucket of cold water then dragged him back to Freyr's bedchamber where women came to attend him. He was given a warm, perfumed bath but at least this time he wasn't asleep when they did it.

They tried but failed to wash him; Dean grabbed the brush and demanded privacy. The women all giggled then complied, leaving Dean to bathe alone. He figured they were the perverts that gave him an oily enema.

The first thing Dean did was to crack the wooden handle in half leaving a sharp, splintered bit of wood at the end. He thought it might be good for stabbing someone; the first person on his list was the asshole that called himself the Stable Master.

Dean caught sight of himself in the gilded mirror on the wall_, "Oh no…how is this happening so fast?" _Dean turned to the side and saw a slight bump. He had a hard body and that made it all the more noticeable. He had to face facts now. It was true. He was pregnant.

He had hoped that it was a mistake. Maybe Kenna was wrong and Dean was just not feeling well from something he ate but there was no way to ignore it now.

…..

Sam snuck into the barracks where the special Shield Maidens lived and rummaged through their clothes and uniforms. He found a long tunic in black and slipped it over his head. Sam was glad the women were so tall but even so it hit him mid thigh.

Next he put on a suede skirt almost as short, a breast plate made for real breasts, gauntlets and strapped a sheath on his back complete with sword. Sam tucked small knives in the gauntlets and found the biggest pair of suede boots available.

Sam laced them up the front then admired himself in the mirror, _"This woman must be a giant…they almost fit perfectly!"_

He took one of the sharp knives and some goat milk soap and did a close shave although he wondered if some of these women had stubble themselves.

Lola whispered almost a little too loudly through the window, "Sam, get some fancies for your hair and pretty jewelry."

Sam took some adornments from around the huge room lined with beds. That way the missing ornaments wouldn't be so noticeable. He slipped out and back into the forest with Lola so the Angel-Elf could pretty him up.

….

Lola had his tongue stuck out as he concentrated on making Sam beautiful. He placed a light silver chain around his head with small semiprecious gems that dangled down. Sam already had lovely long hair and it just added to his exotic features.

Lola pulled out his favorite lipstick and dotted then blended it over Sam's lips, "Oooh, so pretty!"

Rahmi stood there watching with a very noticeable erection pointing Sam's way, "Sam I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Sam frowned and Lola pinched him, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I'm busy with your fancies but you keep moving!"

"Sorry Lola."

Once Sam was finished he looked like a stunning if not slightly masculine Shield Maiden. Luckily they were all tall, strong women; Sam just looked like the cream of the crop.

Next, Mini, Rahmi and Lola applied their makeup and fancies to look the part of runaway pleasure slaves. For Miniel and Lofiel it was fun to put on makeup and jewelry but for Rahmiel it was difficult.

It made him recall his time as one of Heavens prostitutes where his only value came from his pretty, youthful face and body. Still, it was to save Dean so as Rahmi lined his big amber eyes with kohl and painted his plump lips the color of rubies, he told himself it was all part of being a warrior.

…..

Sam pushed along the three little brothers right up to the front gate. Agatha, a new guard, eyed Sam warily. He wore their uniform what there was of it but seemed too manly for one of the Shield Maidens. "Who are you exactly?"

Sam softened his voice as best he could, "Samantha from the Southern-most point of the realm. It's very warm there all year long and we ladies grown extra large."

Agatha crouched down and looked Mini, Rahmi and Lola over, "What pretty little creatures, what are they?"

Rahmi growled at her, his eyes flashed with anger and she immediately moved back. Mini fluttered his lashes and smiled up at Agatha, "We are runaway whores."

Sam patted his little blonde head, "I caught these two sniffing around our barracks looking for food just like stray puppies."

Rahmi held his tongue but planned on spanking Sam later for that rude comment.

…..

Dean found something to wear, it was a shirt made of finely woven dark blue cloth that on Dean looked like a dress.

He wondered if there was a horse he could steal for the travel back home just in case Sam couldn't find him. He was carrying precious cargo, Sam's baby and couldn't afford to slowly fade away as he was used as a pleasure slave. There were also their children back at the village to think about.

Dean opened the tower window then took his weapon and hid in the large wardrobe.

…

Sam sashayed, that was what Rahmi called it, across the courtyard with his prisoners in front. The males working various jobs in the area whistled and catcalled as Sam walked by.

The blacksmith stopped what he was doing, smoothed back his wild hair and took off his apron to show his incredible physique. He headed straight for the tall, strong woman walking through with three little whores in front.

He grabbed Sam by the arm, "Whoa, hold on beautiful Maiden."

Sam shook him off, "I have to bring these pleasure slaves to our Master."

The Blacksmith stepped in front of them and flashed Sam a smile.

Sam wondered what would happen if he just punched the guy then thought better of it, "What do you want?"

He made a sweeping bow, "My name in Gunter, what is your name my goddess?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Samantha."

"Samantha…I knew it would be a name to match your beauty, tell me Samantha would you care to dine with me this evening?"

"No."

Sam swept past Gunter now with the three following behind. Lola giggled, "Sam he thinks you are attractive." Then they all started giggling.

Rahmi goosed him, "I think it is your firm bottom Sam."

Mini started hopping ahead of them like a demented rabbit forgetting he was supposed to be a slave, "Sam has got a boyfriend! I'm telling Dean."

Sam stopped in his tracks and barked, "That's it, everyone shut up and walk directly in front of me. Be humble and act your part."

Everyone was staring at the three out of control slaves so Sam cracked them all on their little butts and then pulled Mini's hair, "Do that again and I'll beat you within an inch of your life whore!"

Mini started crying for real. Sam felt like dirt but he was acting a role and had to think of Dean.

….

Dean heard the lock turn in the door and heavy boots on the stone leading up to the wardrobe then past it. He heard a booming voice call for him, "Where are you my precious? I hope you weren't punished too hard, I like my bitch with some fight."

When there was no answer the heavy boots moved again, "I know you didn't climb out the window. Don't be afraid, I won't beat you for kicking me, my balls have taken more than that before."

…

Sam was trapped, pinned against the wall by a lusty soldier who at the moment was poking his dick against Sam's belly, "I love big women, the bigger the better and you are by far the biggest and the most attractive. Are you taken…do you have a male to tend to your needs?"

Sam rolled his eyes but played along like a good girl, "No I don't but I bet a big, strong man like you could fill my hole very nicely." The soldier tried to kiss him but Sam turned his head away.

He growled, "Damn it woman you are vexing!"

Sam fluttered his lashes and smiled, "Tell me, is there a new pleasure slave that came here within the past few days?"

"I don't know, maybe. Why, if I tell you will I get that kiss?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

The soldier nodded, "Yes, an extremely lovely male with bright green eyes and an ass that was molded by the gods themselves. I'm sure by now Freyr has split the boy's ass in half like an apple." He grabbed Sam by the face and laid a hard kiss on him.

Sam jerked away and ducked under his arms, "Thanks gotta go!"

…

Dean was scrunched down behind a line of furs hanging up, he heard footsteps come closer and closer until they stopped in front of the wardrobe, he clutched the homemade shank tightly in his fist_, "This is it…I got one chance."_

The door opened and Dean launched himself through and onto the huge god stabbing him in the shoulder. He was backhanded across the room and hit the wall next to the door. Dean grabbed the handle and pulled it open crawling into the hallway crying for Sam even though he knew his brother couldn't possibly be there.

…

Rahmi was perched on a beam to keep watch for danger as Sam searched for his brother. Mini and Lola sat next to their brother, both forbidden to make noise.

The soldier that had designs on Sam spotted his target jiggling the handle on a locked door. Sam bent over to look through the keyhole and that was when he saw that beautiful Samantha was defiantly not a female. The soldier drew his sword and went to dispatch the imposter.

Rahmi floated down silently behind him, wrapped his legs around the soldier's waist, clamped a hand over his mouth and slit the man's throat before he could call an alarm.

Sam heard a thump and when he turned around Rahmi was standing over the body, holding a bloody knife. Sam whispered, "You save my life."

Rahmi gave Sam a sharp little smile, "I did."

Sam bent down and gave his hero a kiss, "After we save Dean and I'll give you a proper reward when we get back to Hofn."

…..

The Scogkatt was very quiet as he padded around the corridors in search of Dean. His keen sense of hearing picking up the humans cry and Al hurried off to find his human.

By the time Al arrived, Deans scent was everywhere he was nowhere to be seen and most worrisome were droplets of blood outside a great door. The feline ran off to find Sam and the little brothers.

…..

Mini pointed from the beam, "Look its Al!"

Alba did a series of vocalizations then padded off again with the group following behind him.

Once they came upon the great door that opened to the bedchamber Sam didn't hesitate. He pushed it open, stepped inside and immediately took a blow to the head and everything went dark.

TBC


	7. Saving Deans Lily White Butt

The Stable Master stood with one of his big boots on top of Sam's back as if he had just slain a bear, "Looks like your rescue party isn't up to snuff whore."

After Freyr had dragged Dean in by the ankles and tossed him on the bed like a ragdoll he stormed out and got the Stable Master to come and make him pay for acting naughty. After all Freyr was a god and getting stabbed didn't harm much except his ego.

Dean tugged at the manacle around his ankle and yelled, "Get off my brother you gorilla! In a fair fight he would kick your ass."

Rahmi appeared behind the brute but before he could slit the man's throat he was grabbed by his braids and slammed to the floor. Even being part Angel Rahmi groaned in pain, "You broke my wing."

The Stable Master lifted Rahmi up by his wrists, "Now who are you little fish?"

Rahmi struggled and kicked, "I am your worst nightmare you troll!" The man's other big hand ran all over every inch of sun kissed flesh lingering between Rahmi's legs. "So tender, I like a fighter. I think I will keep you for myself."

The Angel Elf got off one good kick before he was relieved of his sword and dropped in a burlap sack.

Sam's eyes slowly opened, the room was still spinning but he didn't have time to worry about concussions when everyone's lives were at stake. He grabbed Rahmi's short sword and slashed the Stable Master at the ankles.

The man fell like a redwood crashing to the ground and Sam swore the stone floor shook from the impact. He howled in pain and cursed all of them as he tried to crawl away from Sam.

Dean yelled, "Get him Sammy, he spanked me!"

Sam lifted his sword and growled at the beast that dared put marks on his beloved, "Spanking Dean is my job!"

"Yeah you tell 'em Sam, wait..what?"

Sam dropped the short sword and used his own; he plunged it straight through the brutes back and punctured his withered black heart.

He hurried over to Dean and grabbing him in a hug forgetting where they were for a moment. "Dean I've been so damn worried."

Dean tugged the chain around his ankle, "Think you can get this off Samantha?"

Sam pulled a hair fancy out of his waves and began working on the lock. Dean finally got a chance to really look at his lady brother, "Nice…Sam I'd do you as a chick any day."

Sam snorted, "Don't get used to it smartass, I'm all glamazoned up to save your lily white butt. Remember I got some serious meat swinging between my legs."

Dean, forgetting where he was, purred, "Mmm…don't I know it." He poked his soft little belly, "That's how Junior got in here, you and your damn butt fetish."

This time Dean got an eye roll, "You loved it, I didn't know a guy could get pregnant in this crazy place." The lock clicked open and Dean rolled off the bed and went to find something to wear. Sam turned to help Rahmi but found the little warrior with the broken wing missing along with his short sword.

…..

Freyr was in a foul mood, his new pleasure slave was not working out as expected and Dean had embarrassed him twice now. He hoped some time with the Stable Master would change his tune although Freyr was starting to think Dean was more trouble than he was worth.

The door to the Great Hall slowly opened. Gullinbursti stood up and grunted, Freyr patted his head, "Settle down, Daddy is fine. Let us see who has the stones to enter my chamber."

A boy stepped inside, he wasn't very tall, just a petite five feet give or take an inch. He had long, pale blonde hair done in braids and laced with tiny shells and gems. One of the boys finest features were his slightly oversized bright blue eyes.

Miniel was naked and his nether curls were as pale and pretty as the braids on his head. He took a step forward and smiled, "Hello, my name is Miniel. My brother would like to come in but he is afraid of you."

Freyr couldn't help but smile back although to smile hurt his face just a bit, he didn't do it often. "You are not afraid?"

Mini, unlike Rahmi and Lola, had learned from living in the Human world that his strength was in his beauty. He could use it to win over or influence others in a positive way.

"No, I'm not afraid but my brother Lofiel is very tender and innocent, he frightens easily although he is braver than he thinks."

Freyr was now absolutely enchanted, he waved Mini toward him, "come closer and bring your brother, I won't harm either of you."

Mini whispered to his brother, "Come in, I'll protect you."

Lola stepped inside, took his brothers hand and whispered, "I wish Rahmi was here."

They approached Freyr and when they were standing in front of him, Gullinbursti rumbled deep in his chest but it was a friendly rumble. Lola held out his hand and a big, juicy apple appeared, "Here you go piggy."

Normally the boar would have been insulted but the little; green eyed lovely was so sweet and charming that the normally cranky and fierce boar overlooked being called a piggy. He took the apple and trotted away with his prize.

Without permission Mini climbed on Freyr's lap then pulled his brother up on the opposite leg, "Mister Freyr, we need to talk."

The god raised his bushy eyebrows, "Oh…about what?"

Lola stayed quiet but he held out his hand and another juicy apple appeared, he smiled up at Freyr with pearly white teeth. It was his contribution to sweetening the pot.

Mini continued, "You have Dean Winchester here as a pleasure slave, I want to tell you it is not a nice thing to be. There is nothing pleasurable to be forced into intimate relations. My brothers and I were created in Heaven as whores. Angels used our Elf mother when she wandered through a portal to the Human world."

Lola nodded, "Yes, Sam said they used her DMV combined with an Angel DMV to make us."

Mini whispered, "Pssst…Lola, its DNA. DMV stands for Department of Many Vehicles."

They both broke out in giggles but Freyr looked very serious so they stopped.

Freyr cocked his head as he stroked his beard, giving that some thought, "But I am a god and very handsome. Anyone would want to be with me, it's an honor."

Lola raised his hand, "Mister Freyr, you are very handsome and rule over all here. I would think you wouldn't need to force others to be pleasure slaves, as you say it is an honor and many would freely give themselves to you."

Mini batted his lashes at Freyr, "Yes, someone as appealing as you would have all sorts of creatures wanting to pleasure you."

Freyr wrapped an arm around Mini and took liberties by fondling his little ass, "Are you volunteering?"

"Oh no, I can't. Lola and I are faithful to our brother Rahmiel and the Winchesters. We are mommies you know, once we all go back home to Hofn we must tend to our little ones."

Lola chimed in, "Oh and Dean is pregnant, he will have Sam's little one. It's very exciting!"

Mini giggled so hard he almost fell off the god's lap, "Dean will have a busted pussy willow!"

Freyr bellowed, "Pregnant, no one had told me this before!"

….

Rahmi heard his brothers and Freyr conversing but could not tell what they were saying. He had a broken wing and wasn't at his best but still he had to save them. Rahmi stepped inside and pointed his short sword at Freyr, "Unhand them you brute!"

Freyr nodded toward the battered little warrior, "I take it this is your brother Rahmi."

Mini hopped off followed by Lola, "Oh our poor hero, you are injured!"

Rahmi looked back at the wing dragging behind him, "All in the line of duty."

TBC


	8. Delicate Friggin' Flower

Sam walked the halls clutching his brother's hand. He wasn't about to let Dean out of his sight. Dean had a knife but he asked Sam if he brought one of their pistols. Sam handed him the one he brought and Dean lit up like a Christmas tree when he had the gun in his hand.

"Great, now I feel like I can protect myself."

Sam had his doubts, "I don't know if that will work against anything or anyone that lives here."

A soldier came down the hall toward them waving his sword and demanding they halt. He also called Dean a whore. Dean shot him dead, "Huh…I guess you can kill stuff here with a gun."

Dean kicked the body, "I'm sick of being called a whore, I'm a delicate friggin' flower. Being pregnant should get a guy some respect."

Sam's head swiveled around trying to spot one of the Angel Elves, "Yup, that's you Dean, a delicate friggin' flower."

…..

Freyr watched as the two beauties tended to their equally appealing brother. It was touching even to a fierce God like Freyr.

Lola supported Rahmi's broken wing. "Oh my sweet Rahmi, we need to fix you up and pamper you."

Mini boldly hopped back over to the God seated on his throne of oak and furs. "Mister Freyr, we must go now as soon as we find our big, pretty Sam and our cute pregnant Dean. Rahmi needs to be healed in the Rainbow Waterfall."

Freyr heard himself make a make a strange sound and then realized he was chuckling, "Why do you hop little honey drop?"

Mini gave him a toothy white smile, "Because I like hopping."

…

Sam paused in front of the most impressive set of doors he had ever seen. He hushed Dean in mid-bitch. "This looks like it leads to a throne room."

Dean grabbed at his crotch, "Good cause I gotta drain the lizard like nobody's business."

Sam sighed, "Dean, just pee in the corner like a normal pregnant woman."

Dean grumbled over being called a woman because Dean was all male. He whipped out his dick and let loose. Unfortunately it was coming from someplace else as well. Urine coursed down Dean's thighs as well as out his man spout.

"Sammy, help! I sprung a leak!"

Sam pulled off Deans tunic and took a peek between his legs, "There is a…a little hole here. When did you get that?"

Dean reached between his legs and found it then worked a finger inside, "Great, it's a pussy starting. I don't like it here anymore Sam, I want to go back to South Dakota."

Sam flung the wet tunic away and turned his attention back to the doors, he grasped a large iron ring in each hand, "What knockers!" He lifted then banged them down hard pushing the doors open in the process.

Sam stepped inside followed by nude Dean and there were the three little brothers. Sam stepped in front of them and demanded, "Let us go, you have no right to keep anyone."

Freyr stood, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes traveled over the giantess. He clutched his hands to his heart, "By the Gods…you are the most stunning creature I have ever seen. You must not be one of my Shield Maidens as I would have noticed you immediately. Tell me your name my flower."

Dean snickered behind Sam, "I told you Sam, you are a hot ticket."

"Shut up Dean."

Freyr plucked a tender rose in soft tones of pink from thin air, strode up to Sam and placed it in his hair, "I am smitten."

As Sam took a step back knocking Dean on his ass, he lifted the front of the soft suede skirt and flashed his cock and balls, "You are so barking up the wrong tree here."

Freyr frowned then shrugged, "Oh well, males are as wonderful to bed as females."

Sam helped Dean up and pointed to his brother's soft midsection, "This is my forever mate and he's pregnant with my child. You can't have any of us and from the looks of Rahmi's wing we need to have him healed."

Freyr needed to save face somehow and not just kill them all on the spot. He didn't care for the humans but the little ones enchanted him. "I will allow you all to leave on one condition."

Sam folded his arms and gave Freyr his mega bitch face. Dean was pretty proud.

"What is the condition?"

Freyr gestured to Mini and Lola, "Those two must come to visit me on occasion, no intercourse just conversation. They make me smile and laugh; it's quite a rare thing."

Lola twirled a long, chestnut curl and gave the god a shy smile, "What about Rahmi?"

"Bah, the dark haired one is too mouthy and sour for me."

Sam placed a hand on both Mini and Lola's shoulders, "It's up to you. Remember you are free to make your own choices."

Mini batted his baby blues, a bad habit of his, "Will there be treats to eat…candy?"

Freyr's voice boomed, "Of course! Anything you like."

Lola whispered something to Mini then stepped behind his brother. Mini said to Freyr "Ok we will be your friends if you can make lectrics and indoor bathrooms for pooping and taking bubble baths."

Dean chimed in, "Oh god yes! Electricity and a toilet, I wouldn't mind a shower either."

Freyr questioned them all on lectrics and indoor plumbing then made it so. He was a god and giving these luxuries to the village of Hofn wasn't much of an issue. Mini and Lola agreed to be Freyr's friends and visit him when he felt blue.

Lola also asked about microwave popcorn, the god didn't know what that was but promised to look into it.

….

Sam was on one horse and Freydis on another, she was sent to escort them back safely. Dean and Rahmi rode in the back of a wagon driven by Mini with Lola at his side. Dean didn't feel all that safe letting them do the driving but Mini insisted.

Dean was told he was too delicate to ride up front and Rahmi was fudged up. Dean told Mini "fudge" was a dirty word and he was going to tell Finni that Mini had a potty mouth.

Mini begged Dean not to tell Finni he said fudge. Sam told Dean to stop teasing the Doves.

Other than that the ride back was uneventful except Alba managed to find two equally huge Scogkatts to follow him back to the village. They were females and seemed interested in his size and the virile scent he gave off. The Scogkatt showed off by pissing here and there.

Dean figured there were going to be kittens the size of Labrador puppies in their future.

Sam and Freydis got along famously; she was lighthearted and funny, at least compared to the other Shield Maidens. Freydis was curious about Sam and Dean; she asked if all siblings mated as they did. Sam assured her that they were a special case and wasn't all that common.

Freydis looked over at Dean then back to Sam, "I am jealous of your loving relationship. I confess being a Shield Maiden is not for me. I have my sights set on someone but I doubt he feels the same way."

Sam admired the flame haired beauty as she rode tall and strong in the saddle, "I bet he does, you are a really attractive woman." Sam yelled over to Dean, "Right Dean? Freydis is attractive."

Dean's eyes moved up and down in time to her breasts bouncing as the horse trotted along, "I'd bang her if you let me Sam. She's got a nice rack of lamb going on."

Freydis blushed and let out a giggle, "I'm sure that is a great compliment in your world."

Sam rolled his eyes at the sight of his brother now watching her ass as she moved ahead of them, "Dean, keep it in your pants. Ladies don't talk like that."

"Very funny Sam, up yours!"

"Oh no big brother, up yours as soon as we get back."

…

Freydis saw them safely to the Rainbow Waterfall and left them the horses and wagon. She was going to walk back until Halvar appeared to offer her a more civilized means of transportation in his arms.

Sam winked at Freydis as she clung to the Fae Elf, she smiled and rolled her eyes toward Halvar and nodded. Now Sam knew who her secret crush was. They drifted away back toward the castle and Sam silently wished her luck.

…..

Sam brought back some fruit for Dean to snack on after he bathed in the crystal clear water from the fall. There was some type of grape the color of tangerines and half the size, a pear shaped purple fruit and something that vaguely looked like a banana. All three were fruits they had eaten before at Hofn so Sam was confident Dean would like them.

He sat and watched his brother enjoy himself in the temperate water. As Dean floated by Sam could clearly see the slight swelling of his belly and resisted the urge to tell Dean how cute he looked. Sam figured why poke the bear when he was happy.

Rahmi floated along attended to by his brothers, they worked on healing his wing and it rapidly mended until finally it tucked itself in and vanished with the other. The little warrior sighed happily to be out of pain.

Lola had taken out all of Rahmi's braids and let the water flow through the long dark tresses. He made Mini take his out as well so all three of them had their manes of glory trailing through the water like lengths of silk.

Dean left the water to rest next to his beloved brother. Sam cut and fed Dean some of the exotic fruit. After awhile the cranky Hunter felt much better. He rested his head on Sam's lap, "I feel better Sammy, I didn't want to admit it while I was there but I was scared."

Sam traced the constellation of freckles over his brothers nose and cheeks, "I was scared I would lose you," he spread his fingers over Deans soft middle, "and the baby."

Dean closed his eyes, "I don't want to talk about that right now."

Sam covered him up with the cloak he had been wearing, "Just rest."

…..

Rahmi rested on the soft grass warmed by the sun; he stretched his tan limbs and yawned. "I am glad we are out of the castle and our family is whole again."

Lola sat there humming as he peeled Rahmi a grape with his sharp, glitter purple nails, his little toes wandered over to his brothers dick and began massaging. Mini lapped at his hero's dusky nipple feeling it stiffen at the attention.

Rahmi arched his body slightly as a moan escaped his lips. Soon his amber eyes rolled back then the lids slowly closed as he gave in to his brothers attentions.

Lola dragged the sweet, wet grape along his pretty Rahmi's belly then followed the trail with his eager pink tongue.

Sam jiggled Dean's shoulder, "Dean wake up, I think we are going to see a ménage à trios."

TBC


	9. Pearl Diving

Sam and Dean watched the trio and their naked, wet bodies bending, twisting and sliding over each other. The beauty in one was enhanced by the differences of the other two.

Rahmi was exotic, all sun kissed flesh and stronger features. His slightly slanted amber eyes rimmed with lashes the color of his raven hair made him delicious to behold.

Lola and Mini were pink and milky white skin, green and blue, chestnut and straw blonde. Despite the pile of writhing bodies it was tender kisses and delicate hands exploring one another. Lola and Mini were worshiping their hero Rahmi who was wounded in the line of duty.

Rahmi had little ego. He felt it was his job to protect his entire family; the wonderful family made bigger by the Winchester brothers. He missed their little ones but knew Forest, Bluebell and Adoni were safe with the other children in Hofn.

….

Dean was resting back against Sam on the grassy incline. Sam's hands strayed from his brother's chest to the soft swell of belly, "Dean if something would have happened to you and the baby I don't know what I would have done."

Dean placed his hands over Sam's, "You would have taken care of them and our three kids and not done anything stupid."

Sam bent and kissed the top of Dean's head then nuzzled the damp hair. "Well I don't have to worry about that now. How do you feel?"

"Tired, I want to go home. I wonder if there is any of those little nut tarts in the village kitchen. I love that place, at night I go and raid it for snacks."

Sam started laughing, it was so very Dean.

….

The group headed back to Hofn arriving on horseback and now owners of a fine new wagon. Everyone came out to greet them and a feast was planned for the next evening in honor of their return.

Finni and Kenna hurried over which for them wasn't very fast at all. Finni waved his walking stick in the air, "A marvelous thing has happened, we have lectrics such as Lofiel had told us about!"

Kenna was beside herself with joy, "There are also all sorts of incredible devices with water that flows when you turn knobs and push on handles and everything runs on magic!"

Sam had the others tend to Dean while he checked on these marvels. Sure enough, there was electricity in all the little houses and communal buildings. Freyr had even created little lamps and all the buildings had them.

Lola had been incredibly detailed on things and the God had obviously listened very closely. The marvelous thing about it was there were no wires and it was as if the electricity came from thin air.

Next Sam examined the plumbing. There were flush toilets and deep porcelain covered iron tubs with large claw feet. There were pedestal sinks and in the cooking areas large kitchen sinks. The water was clean and clear and the dirty water from the toilets, tubs and sinks seemed to vanish by magic.

Sam hoped it wasn't draining into someone else's world.

Kenna took Sam by the hand and pointed to her shiny new toilet, "Tomorrow could you give us all a demonstration on how to use this?"

Lola, normally the shy one waved his hands in the air, "Wait, I can show you tomorrow. I have experiences with poops on these things. It's very complicated and we are experts."

Sam remembered them perching on the toilet when there was a learning curve on toilet training, "Lola I think I can just tell everyone how."

Lola stomped his little foot, "No Sam, we need to show them."

He looked at the stubborn little brunette and gave in, "Ok, tomorrow you can show everyone. Don't forget to show them how to wipe…do you think the leaves will clog up the toilets?"

Lola took several big soft, pliable leaves from a Borghild Tree that were usually used for wiping butts and dropped them in the toilet then flushed it, "No Sam, they won't."

Suddenly three little tots burst through the door of the bathroom and ran to Sam. They begged to be held and Sam scooped the three up, he was shocked to see it was Forest, Bluebell and Adoni. They were walking and running as well as the other village children.

Bluebell was a tiny beauty with a head of wild red curls that had been dotted with fluffy, colorful feathers. She fluttered her lashes then squeaked in her high pitched voice, "Daddy" then kissed Sam's cheek with her cupids bow lips.

Adoni wore a delicate band of shells around his tow head like a crown. He blinked his baby blues at Sam and smiled.

Little Forest had his shiny raven hair done in a festive braid with ribbon woven throughout in evergreen and rose. He clung to Sam as he sucked his thumb. Sam thought he looked very serious.

All three wore the traditional silver feline head pendants that all the children were given at birth in Hofn. The pendant celebrated Freya and the large cats Bygul and Trjegul that pull her chariot across the sky.

Sam watched as the little ones began to show signs of exhaustion. Finni told him they had difficulty sleeping without the rest of their family. Sam carried them back to their home with the mothers following behind.

…

Dean was sitting up in the new bed that was in their home when they arrived. It was massive, big enough to hold huge Sam and Dean. It had a feather mattress and fresh linens with feather pillows and a fine handmade quilt.

Mini, Rahmi and Lola were also given their own big bed next to the Winchesters with fresh bedding and a new quilt.

The three children had their own little beds lined up behind the partial wall for privacy.

Sam thought the best part was the curtain that was hung between their beds. It assured him privacy with Dean when they wanted it.

Rahmi looked up at the brass rings along the rod fastened to a beam and pushed the curtain back, "I like it open, I promise if you and Dean have intimate times we won't look."

Dean smiled at his brother, "Yeah Sam, they won't look."

Sam bitch faced all of them but gave in, "Every one of you is full of crap. Fine, I'm going to bed." Sam got under the covers with Dean and waited until the three were asleep in the bed next to them. He slipped a hand between Dean's legs and felt around until he found the treasure.

Sam was surprised how it went from a hole to a silky little slit in the matter of a few days. He dipped a finger in and felt the damp and heat; it made his dick twitch nicely. Sam was no pussy hound but it was part of Dean's body and that made it very sexy.

Dean tried not to moan as Sam found something inside that drove him wild every time a finger passed over it. He pulled his balls back to give Sam a better look, "Sammy, lick it."

Sam spread the tight lips as wide as he could and found the little pink throbbing clit. He swiped his tongue over it and though Dean was going to jump off the bed, "You like that?"

"Oh my god yes!"

A commentary started from the other bed, Sam looked over and all three were on their bellies, heads resting on crossed arms and all eyes on them. Mini whispered , "Sam you found Dean's pearly."

Sam stopped licking for a moment, "His what?"

The two started giggling when Mini repeated, "Dean's pearly, his little pleasure pearl."

Sam agreed it was a good name for a clit. The three had no idea what a clit was but they sure knew about pleasure pearls.

He licked, sucked and fingered the pearly until strong thighs trapped Sam's head. Dean twisted, moaned and squeezed tighter as a flood of fluid covered Sam's face.

Sam slapped Dean's ass until his brother let him go. He looked like he had been swimming when he came up for air, "I thought I was a goner. Dean did you orgasm?"

Dean lay there panting, "I sure did Sammy, you can go pearl diving any time you want."

Applause came from the other bed and Sam was highly complimented for his sexual prowess. He closed the curtain and growled, "Go to sleep." The three immediately quieted down.

Sam settled between Dean's legs and slipped his cock inside the uncharted territory taking his brothers virginity for the second time. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist as he was deflowered most thoroughly.

Afterward the pair basked in the afterglow, Sam thought how this vagina thing wasn't all that bad after all. Dean decided pearls were a boys best friend.

TBC


	10. The Home Stretch

The next night was the feast honoring their homecoming. Sam and Rahmi were honored as heroes, Mini and Lola were honored for bringing plumbing and lectrics to Hofn and Dean was honored for being the first pregnant human male ever to live in Alfheimr.

Forest, Adoni and Bluebell flitted about their group of little friends showing off their pretty wings the all of them danced to the music and snuck treats laced with honey and fruit. The three were now the size of their peers which wasn't very big at all compared to a human child but it was big enough.

Lola twirled in a circle surrounded by the handsome young males from the village, each of them hoping for a dance. Rahmi fended off the pretty young females telling them he liked boys and still hoped to court Sam.

Mini danced around wiggling his bare butt and bits not really caring who watched. It was a pleasant place inside Miniel's mind.

Rahmi broke free of his female admirers and grabbed Mini around the waist and the pair began grinding against each other. They kissed passionately as the music picked up. All the lighting outdoors was still by candles, lanterns and the bonfire. It kept the general charm of Hofn.

Sam spotted poor Lola trapped in the circle of horny males and saved him. The tall Hunter bent down and lifted him up, "Do you want all this attention?"

Lola buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, "No Sam, it is too much." He wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and clung to him.

Sam admonished the males for making Lola feel uncomfortable and told them to court the group of disappointed females Rahmi left behind. He carried Lola over to Dean and they sat under an ancient tree watching the others dance.

Lola rubbed Deans little belly slowly, it felt so good Dean relaxed back in the grass and closed his eyes.

"Dean I think your baby will be very big."

Dean opened one eye, "Oh yeah? I don't know, right now I think it's the size of a jumbo shrimp."

Sam swatted Dean on the ass playfully, "Please Dean; don't compare our kid to food or sea life."

"Geez Sam you are already getting bossy. Remember, I'm the one carrying to load around. I'll call the kid a shrimp if I want to…although its half your kid so maybe I should call it a moose calf."

….

**Six Months Later**

Dean waddled around the village with his hands braced against his lower back. All the inhabitants knew the human was in a cranky mood by his complaining.

Al padded behind him spotting Dean incase he fell down. The jumbo sized feline thought he would make a good pad to land on. After all, the baby was part of his family.

Dean whined, "Saaammy….Saaam where are you?"

Sam had just come back from hunting and had a large deer on the back of the cart. Sam was wearing a pair of old shorts and the rest of him was covered in mud to stop the insects from getting a bite out of him. Sam had a headband woven it bright colors around his head and his flowing mane pulled back in a braid.

He stopped the wagon and a group came over to remove the deer for gutting and hanging.

Dean began a slow waddle toward his brother, got tired and sat down on a stump. He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, something he had become very good at.

"Sam I didn't know where you were."

Sam had to smile; Dean was now wearing a maternity tunic made by the women of the village. In fact they had made four of them and all four hit Dean at the ankles. They were woven with simple patterns and dyed pretty colors from berries and vegetables and nut skins.

Dean couldn't wear the boots and shoes he had brought with him so he wore moccasins on his swollen feet. His hair was just a bit longer now, he couldn't get a close clipper cut because they had no clippers.

All in all Sam thought his brother was beautiful, glowing and sweet as candy like that. He didn't dare tell Dean because he didn't want a kick to the balls, not that Sam thought his brother could lift his leg that high anymore.

Mini sat at Deans feet and leaned back on Al, "You look pretty today Dean."

Dean let out a snort, "I'm a Hunter and hunters aren't pretty."

Rahmi watched Sam strut over to them, "Sam is a Hunter and he is very pretty."

Sam squatted down in front of his crabby lover and hugged his big round gut, "How is my baby doing?"

"Crappy Sam, my back hurts like a mother frigger…I'm trying not to swear with the kid in there."

Sam thought he deserved a medal for listening to Dean bitch for months and never calling him on it. "My poor angel, do you want me to go wash up and then I can make you feel good?"

Dean sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "Will you rub my back and bring me snacks and something good to drink?"

"Oh sure Dee, how about some of that nice pumpkin juice?"

Dean made a face, "I hate that crap…I want a malt. Sam I have cravings bad, I need ice cream and a bacon cheese burger."

Lola spun into the air as he let out a loud squeal of joy; he landed in front of them looking a bit crazy. "I want popcorns and chocolate cake!"

Mini chimed in, "I want those crunchy things that fit on the ends of my fingers and look like witches nails!"

Even Rahmi got in on it, "If you are making a list I would like the dried things that come in a brick and you put them in hot water and when they unwind the favor goes in and then I can suck the curly things up and drink the…"

Sam put up his hands, "Whoa, forget it you guys. All that stuff comes from our old world; we have to make do with this one."

Dean struggled to his feet with the help of the three Angel-Elves, he waddled toward the little home they shared and when Sam tried to follow Dean told him to go away.

Sam, feeling helpless to please his pregnant love sought the help of Finni. The Elder Elf was very wise and Sam had come to depend on his counsel.

…

Kenna and the midwife Kyi went to check on Dean, they kept close watch not quite sure how his pregnancy would go. He was huge but that didn't mean Dean couldn't go for a full nine months.

No one had experience with males in this condition and Dean tried to mask his terror over dropping a bowling ball out the neat little vagina he was given. Lola told the others that Dean cried a lot when he thought no one was listening.

Kenna patted Dean's hand as Kyi examined him, "Tell me how you are and remember, I will know if you are fibbing."

The baby kicked and Dean grabbed his belly, "Lousy, I need birth control after this is over. Sam is always after my ass and I could spend the rest of my life knocked up."

"Oh is that all, we have a tincture for that Dean. After the baby is born you simply take a few drops everyday and it prevents pregnancy."

Dean played with the beads he wore around his neck, he winced when Kyi started to go a bit deeper, "Come on sister take it easy, my cervix can't be that hard to find."

The bubbly blonde looked up between his knees and gave Dean a smile, "Sorry, I'm used to small females."

Kenna stood with the help of her twisted oak walking stick and shuffled to the door. Dean called out to the Elder Elf, "Thanks by the way."

"For what Dean?"

He flashed her one of his most dazzling smiles, "For putting up with me."

Kenna wagged a finger at him, "Save your thanks for Sam, he has to live with you." She chuckled all the way out the door.

TBC


	11. Emeralds Are a Boys Best Friend

Finni had his hands behind his back slowly pacing the small study filled with everything a being in his position could need. An extensive collection of herbs and bottles containing liquids and powders that Sam decided to ask about when he had some down time.

Somehow Sam didn't think that would come anytime soon. The library attracted the nerd part of Sam as well. Finni's study was a playground for the young man but right now Dean was on Sam's mind.

"Well Sam that is quite a quandary you have, Dean is requesting things like ice cream and though we have electricity there is no way for us to make this frozen confection. I don't know what to suggest."

Sam bowed his head and stared down at the rag rug beneath him. He was planning on asking a favor but didn't know quite how to go about it. Finni pulled up a little chair and sat in front of him.

"What is it you want to ask me?"

"Is there a way to go back? I can get supplies Dean might need and get his treats."

Finni pointed to a crude map pinned to his wall, "Sam there are doors to your world all over Alfheimr, you just need to know where to look. The land is dotted with ancient trees…yes I know there are many but these doorway trees are massive and give off a sort of hum that very few can discern from other nature sounds."

Sam thought back to their step through the great oak and did recall a hum but he didn't know it came from the tree. "So is it safe to go back?"

Finni frowned, "As safe as crossing over here. I won't stop you Sam if it's that important. Travel back to the tree that you originally entered through and it will bring you back to the cabin. From there go where you wish…and Sam, could you purchase me something called gummy worms? Lola was going on and on about them and I would love to try some. Are they made from actual worms?"

Sam dimpled up and tried not to laugh, "No they aren't. Sure I can get your some."

Finni pressed a few little jewels in Sam's hand, "This should cover it."

The young Hunters jaw dropped when he saw the emeralds, "Are these real?"

"You are holding them aren't you, of course they are."

Sam slipped them in his pocket, "I'll pawn them for cash. Do you want anything else because this is going to buy a whole lot more than gummy worms!"

"Chocolates for Kenna and candy for the children of the village."

"You are still going to have a lot of money left."

"Use the money to acquire things for your family."

….

Mini hiked up his booty shorts and slipped on his wellies, "I am ready Sam."

Lola had on his kitten heels and a crop top with no bottoms and Rahmi was dressed in a suede loin cloth.

Dean was rolling on the bed laughing at them and his brother's frustration, "Too funny, Sam they can't go like that."

Sam bitch faced Dean, "Keep rolling around like that and your pretty ass will end up on the floor. They had other clothes at the cabin; I'll have them change into their jeans, sandals and t shirts."

"Ok Sam, don't forget my list."

Sam flipped through the notebook filled with requests and sighed, "I know Dean, be good and listen to Kenna."

"I'm not a baby Sam, stop treating me like one. I'm a …" Dean leaned over the side and puked in a bucket, "…Hunter."

…..

Sam with the three little brothers in tow found the original door and he asked politely for the tree to open up for him. A low hum began resonating from the tree and surrounding area. The sound of cracking grew louder as the door was formed and a large handle appeared.

He opened it up and there was their cabin just as they left it. The area was cloaked from the outside world and everything was untouched. From the air it was non-existent and on a map it didn't show, even hikers had no chance of stumbling across their special place.

Mini ran to the cabin and went inside followed by his brothers. Sam went to check on the Impala and it was in perfect condition. He took out the keys and started it up then honked the horn. Out the door came the brothers in t shirts, tight little jeans and sandals.

Mini and Lola sat in back and Rahmi sat up front with Sam. It was the first time in months they had been in a real car and they could hardly contain their excitement. Rahmi bounced a little on the seat, he tried to act composed but it wasn't working.

Sam glanced over at him as the Impala began its slow descent down the narrow gravel road. Rahmi had a big dimpled smile on his face and all his white teeth were showing. "I guess you're pretty stoked to go shopping."

He nodded and his long dark ponytail bobbed, "Oh yes, I want a tattoo."

"What?!"

"Yes, I would like a rainbow above my butt."

Sam didn't like that idea at all, "No way, no tramp stamp for you Rahmi. Those things are permanent."

Mini leaned over the seat, "No they aren't Sam, you rub them on with a wet cloth and they last a long time but they come off after awhile. We want some too."

"Oh you mean temporary tattoos…ok then we can get you all kinds of those."

Rahmi let out a growl and then folded his arms across his chest, "No Sam, I want a real tattoo. I know they are permanent, I can get one if I want. I'm a warrior and a mommy not a baby. You treat me like Dean. I saved your life!"

"Ok Rahmi, if you're absolutely sure then you can get a tattoo but why a rainbow?"

He was all smiles again, "Because of the Rainbow Waterfall in Alfheimr, it's the place where Dean got pregnant and so it's very special."

Sam reached over and patted his hand, "That is so sweet, I wish I would have thought of it but the only tattoo Dean would let me get is "Property of Dean Winchester" above my dick."

Giggling came from the back seat, Lola whispered, "Because they have intimate relations with Dean as the girl."

…..

Sam pulled the car up in front of the mall and dropped the three off then went to park. Lola watched all the big people rushing around them and he suddenly remembered how small they were and how frightening it could be with humans. Mini was so excited he wiggled in place and Rahmi was watching for danger.

The fact they looked like three young girls or three feminine boys left alone at the mall attracted attention. Rahmi realized his ears were showing and took down his ponytail to cover the slightly pointed tips.

"Don't let anyone see your ears."

Mini had two braids covering both of his and Lola wore his hair long. Both of them double checked to be sure their ears were hidden.

Sam jogged up and waved them toward the door, "Come on rosy butts, we have a lot of stuff to buy."

…..

Sam dropped the Doves off at the Teen Boutique while he hit a pawn shop. Lola and Mini purchased lipstick, nail polish in a rainbow of colors, polish remover, eye makeup, perfume, jewelry, hair ornaments, belly fancies, flip flops, glittery tank tops, itty bitty shorts, temporary tattoos and cute panties. They tried to force Rahmi to pick out pretty things for himself but in the end he let his brothers do the choosing.

Instead he wandered over to a military surplus store with all sorts of exciting things. The little Angel-Elf perused the racks of the women's section where the sizes were more fitting to him. He was lucky enough to find extra small fatigue pants, tank tops, shirts and boots small enough for his little feet.

Rahmi carried the big pile of clothing over to the counter but couldn't see what he was doing and dropped everything. A tall guy easy on the eyes crouched down to help him, "Here I got it, a pretty little thing like you shouldn't have to lug all this stuff around."

He put it all on the counter for Rahmi who flashed the young guy a big smile, "You are very tall and handsome like Sam….actually Sam is much more handsome but you are nice looking."

Rob pushed back is cowboy hat and smiled down at the oddly beautiful little female, at least he assumed it was female. "I don't know who this Sam is but he sounds like a looker…is he your boyfriend?"

Rahmi frowned, "No, he has a boyfriend already and they are having a baby."

"Uh…ok then, who are you here with?"

"My brothers but they are shopping in the girl store."

Rob stuck out his big hand and Rahmi clasped it with his little one, "My name is Rob and you are…"

"Rahmi."

"Well Rahmi why don't you get yourself stuff and I'll take you to get some ice cream."

Rahmi nervously bit his thumbnail and looked around, "I can't I don't have monies."

Rob figured he couldn't have more than thirty bucks worth of items, "Tell you what, I'll buy your things and we can work out a trade."

Rahmi frowned again, "What sort of trade?"

"We can discuss it over ice cream."

Rahmi ran back to the racks and came back with even more clothing then he pointed to an expensive Swiss army knife knife in the glass case and spoke to the heavyset, bearded man behind the counter, "I would also like that knife please…oh give me five, I want presents for Sam, Dean and my brothers."

The man took it out and rang up his purchases, "That'll be 378.87 sweetheart."

Rahmi pointed to Rob, "He is using his monies."

Rob stood there with his mouth hanging open and the credit card griped tightly in his hand, Rahmi jumped up and snatched it away and handed it to the man behind the counter. "Put it on this card, it acts as monies."

Rob was about to protest when the card was swiped and everything cleared. Rahmi was turning out to not be such a bargain after all.

….

Sam sold the emeralds and purchased a small trailer to haul back everything he was bringing back to Hofn. Finni said Sam could bring back the Impala and he could alchemy up some sort of clean burning fuel for it to run on. Alfheimr was magical after all.

He drove back to the mall and found Mini and Lola waiting for him to pay for their items. Over two hundred dollars later they left and went to get Rahmi at the surplus store but he wasn't there.

The man behind the counter said Sam's pretty little woman left with a tall cowboy trolling for tail. "I think he was going to buy that little gal or guy…I really couldn't tell, some ice cream."

Sam was livid; he grabbed two of the shopping bags and went find the pervert so he could beat the snot out of him. Lola and Mini followed along with more bags of treasure.

….

TBC


	12. A Day In the Life

Rob watched in disbelief as Rahmi finished off another slice of pizza. The Angel-Elf was perched on the edge of the chair perfectly balanced as he dropped a string of mozzarella in his mouth.

"Where do you put it…I mean you're so tiny."

Rahmi dropped his slice and there was pizza sauce all over his lips. He grabbed Rob's suede jacket and wiped his mouth. "I am starved for pizza, when Sam and Dean saved us from Heaven we lived here on Earth and I learned to love pizza."

From the weird stories the boy was telling him Rob hoped he hadn't escaped from an institution or a group home.

The little beauty sucked down yet another soda then stood on his chair to look around, "I need to find my brothers, Sam will be here soon to pick us up and he gets upset if we wander."

Rob licked his lips as he eyed the tan midriff; Rahmi's belly button piercing was showing and it made his lean torso worthy of worship. So far the kid had cost him money but he planned to take it out on his pretty little ass. If all went well the pervert planned on getting Rahmi away from there for some more fun.

.…

Sam rushed through the crowds trying to spot Rahmi. He was a head taller than almost everyone there but still when you are looking for someone five feet tall height is no advantage.

Sam heard Mini calling his name, "Sam stop you are going too fast for us!"

Sam turned to see Lola in tears with his bags dropped around him. Sam hurried over and picked everything up then had both sit at a table in the food court with their shopping bags.

"Stay here, don't move."

Sam bought them cheese burgers, fries and orange soda. He set the tray down and cupped Lola's face. "Don't cry ok? I'm going to find Rahmi." Sam held a napkin to Lola's nose and he blew. Sam tossed it and left them to enjoy their food.

…..

Rahmi took a whiz then shook off. He looked over at Rob who was at the next urinal. "Don't forget to shake it when you are done. Dean says a guy always has to do that in case of drips."

Rob gave it a shake and zipped up. He looked around then scooped up Rahmi and carried him to the handicap stall where he began groping him all over. "You want to come home with me awhile? I'll make you feel really good you little slut."

Rahmi started growling; he wrapped his strong legs around the man's waist then grabbed his hand and bit off a finger. Rob screamed at the top of his lungs and started spinning in a circle trying to dislodge him.

…

Sam entered the bathroom where a panting Rahmi was crouched in the door of the handicap stall. Sam rushed over and saw a man slumped against the wall unconscious and a puddle of blood at his side.

Rahmi opened his mouth and spit out a finger then smiled at Sam with blood covered teeth, "I put the other one in the toilet."

Sam looked in the toilet and gagged, "Yuck it sure is."

Rahmi snatched the other finger and dropped it in then flushed it.

…

Mini was feeding the last of the cheese burger to Lola who let out a little burp. They cheered when Sam showed up with Rahmi who sat right down and told them about his adventures. He ended the story by showing off his teeth, "I got bloods on them." He grabbed Mini's soda and slurped it down to rinse his mouth.

Sam decided the rest of their shopping should definitely be someplace else when he saw a security guard running into the bathroom.

….

They stopped at Bonnie Bon Bon's for candy loading up on gummy worms for Finni, chocolates for Kenna and candy for the village children. Sam bought Dean all sorts of treats to satisfy his sweet tooth and the three brothers picked out candy for themselves and their little tots. Mini and Lola got a box of salted caramels for Freyr because as Mini put it, Freyr seemed like a caramel sort of god.

Next stop was Infants R Us. Sam picked a crib, sheets and clothes, two cases of diapers plus formula and bottles in case Dean didn't produce milk. So far Dean had absolutely no breasts whatsoever and it seemed it would stay that way but his nipples were tender so it was anyone's guess.

Sam let the Doves pick out the fun things like baby toys and a fancy to hang above the crib. He tried his best to think of everything he could to bring back with them for the baby. Everything was loaded into the small trailer and then they were off to a big box store.

….

Dean rolled around on the bed until he got himself upright. Tove the pretty little blonde Elf from the village volunteered to stay with Dean while the others were gone. She was a big help to him and their children.

Dean figured it was because she hoped Rahmi would be impressed with her helping the family. Dean told Tove she was barking up the wrong tree with Rahmiel because he was very loyal to his brothers and had a crush on Sam.

Kenna came in to check on her pregnant human, "Dean you handsome human, how are you feeling today?"

Dean waddled over to the bowl of fruit on the table, looked down at the assortment and sighed, "I'm deprived, I need meat and potatoes and sugar and even a cup of decaf would look pretty awesome right now."

She patted his hand and smiled up at him, "Sam is out gathering for you Dean, he is a good partner. Tell me…have you ever thought of marriage?"

He got a good chuckle over that question, "First of all we are brothers so that is a no go where we come from and I don't know if there is gay marriage in South Dakota yet. We've been gone awhile you know."

Kenna frowned, "It sounds like excuses to me, in Hofn when you make a female pregnant you marry her. We are not judgmental beings that way but it's our culture and I'm sure Finni would be pleased to perform the ceremony." She placed her little hand over Dean's burgeoning belly, "This little one will be here soon."

…..

The palate cart was loaded with all sorts of things, a microwave, pots and pans, fancy coffee, utensils, dinnerware and even a flat screen TV Sam planned to hook a DVD player to. He had a stack of movies to start with, some for the children and some for Dean.

There were sturdy new boots and new sneakers, sandals, underwear and socks. Sam figured the rest of their clothes were made by the villagers and he found the clothing quite comfortable.

Lola and Mini slipped some comedies in there and Rahmi liked Jackie Chan so he picked out a few of those. They also tossed in a few cases of microwave popcorn.

Sam pushed the groaning palate cart to the register and watched the total grow. He would have to talk to Finni about acquiring some of those fine emeralds again.

…..

Dean was escorted to the Rainbow Waterfall by two of the young males from the village. They wouldn't let Dean out of their sight; Sam had made everyone promise to keep him safe. The result of that was a very cranky Dean Winchester, he told Hervi and Olfun to get lost.

They laughed and called him a grumpy female. Dean thought he was going to explode after that, "You just wait until I drop this calf of Sammy's, then I'll show you what a grumpy female I am!"

Olfun laid out a blanket stitched from soft furs and patted it, "Come now, rest on this and relax below the rainbow. It's good for the baby, wise Kenna told us so."

Dean stretched out on the luxurious blanket and watched the rainbow above him shimmer as it caught the spray from the fall. He yawned as sleep began to overtake him but Dean tried to fight it and stay awake for Sam.

The sun, at least in Alfheimr, was starting to set. Dean hadn't been without his brother since Sam left his first year of Stanford to help Castiel rescue the Doves from Heavens bordello.

The baby gave a mighty kick causing Dean to double over on the soft furs. Hervi covered him up and asked if he wanted to stay or go back to the village. Dean plucked a tiny yellow flower from the grass and twirled it between his fingers as he thought it over.

"No, I'll rest here awhile but don't leave me."

Hervi sat next to Dean and slowly blinked with his oversized, pretty aubergine colored eyes. It was a docile sign of friendliness, and it put the Hunter at ease.

"Of course we won't leave you Dean, you are the most important person in the village and we have sworn to protect you and the baby."

Dean didn't think he was all that important but it was nice they all thought that. He fell asleep with dreams of his loving brother.

Alba their Skogkatt flopped over and slept next to Dean. As the darkness fell the little creatures of Alfheimr came out of hiding to decorate Dean with tiny yellow flowers.

TBC


	13. The Angel Hitchhiker

Sam was busy pushing the shopping cart around the grocery store buying necessities as the brothers filled it with things that were not. Dean would appreciate what they picked out much more than Sam.

He planned to start a garden and had bought packets of seeds to bring back. Dean would think that was silly but Sam was determined to grow food for his family as well as hunt for meat.

Mini came over with a gallon of chocolate chip ice cream and dropped it in the cart, "Dean wants ice creams and this will fit in our refrigerator you bought."

Sam took it out, "Get moose tracks, that's Dean's favorite." He looked at Mini's stricken expression, "You want the chocolate chip for yourself?"

"Yes."

"Ok get both then."

Rahmi got Easy Cheese and Lola picked out Fruity Loops. By the time Sam got to the checkout the cart was over loaded.

The very last stop was the drive through to get Dean his junk food.

…..

As Dean slept the Fae came one by one, shimmering wisps gathered around him. They pushed his long tunic up and touched his belly; they were pleased with the growth of the baby inside.

The baby was after all touched by Fae magic and would be a one of a kind child in Alfheimr. It elevated Sam and Dean Winchester in status even though they weren't aware of it.

…..

Nisriel watched the Impala begin its ascent through the woods toward the cabin and the Angel followed. The Winchesters and the escaped whores were still sought out by Heavens Bordello Keepers. Aquilla and the rest had perished trying to bring back the Doves.

Nisriel was given the task to bring the rare Angel-Elves back home. The brothers were an unrepeatable experiment and they belonged in Heaven no matter what role they fulfilled.

But they simply vanished off the radar and now Nisriel knew why. He grasped the bumper of the big black car as it passed through the warded part of the forest and the cabin came in to view.

The Angel thought it was quite smart of them; there would be no way for him to report the location even if he wanted to.

The Impala stopped in front of a huge oak tree and Sam honked the horn. A light seeped out around a door that wasn't there before and the Angel watched as it expanded to accommodate the car and the trailer behind it. It was amazing even to him. Once open Sam drove everything on through and the door sealed up behind them.

Nisriel let go of the bumper and went back to the tree but the door was gone. The Angel was now trapped in Alfheimr.

…

Sam pulled the big black beauty in front of their modest home and shut off the engine. He expected Dean to waddle out and do a funny little pregnant dance when he saw the beloved car was brought back to him.

When Dean didn't show up Sam got out and went inside where he found Tove watching the children. She told Sam he went to the rainbow waterfall with Hervi and Olfun and soon after Al followed them.

Relieved and knowing Dean was in good hands he had the Doves help him roll the boxed refrigerator inside on the dolly he had purchased. The first order of business was to get it plugged in and the perishables inside.

Before he left, Sam kissed their toddlers and gave them each a spoon so they could taste the ice cream along with the mommies. Bluebell said in her high, soft voice, "Daddy it is so good!"

Forest was perched on the table by the bucket gobbling up the chocolate chip ice cream, he paused to smile with a mouth full of baby teeth, "Thank you daddy."

Adoni carefully poked his finger into the sweet mess then tasted it. He rolled his big blue eyes and licked his little lips, "Oh daddy it is sweet like honey."

Sam's heart was full from all the love in their little kitchen. Satisfied that they were all busy and happy he went to look for Dean.

….

Dean stretched and yawned then struggled to his feet with the help of Hervi and Olfun. He wandered over to a tree and grasped the slim trunk as he squatted to urinate.

It was embarrassing, it came out of two places and Dean couldn't hang on with one hand so Hervi held his penis. For the Elf it wasn't a big deal, in general their society wasn't shy about bodily functions.

He shook Dean off then reached under the human to blot his vagina with a leaf from the Borghild Tree. Al padded over and offered his broad back and a place for his human to steady himself.

Once standing Dean braced his back with his hands and stretched which caused the baby to kick. "Ouch, darn it kid settle down."

"Is our baby kicking up a storm little mommy?"

Dean turned and there was Sam grinning at him, "Sammy you came back!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Why wouldn't I? I brought you all sorts of things but I'm too damn tired to unload everything tonight."

Dean tried to jump up and down to show his happiness but he couldn't get off the ground so he clapped instead, "Yay! Gifts for me, did you get me a burger?"

Sam kissed the top of Dean's head and patted his bubble butt, "Bacon cheeseburger, fries, onion rings and a big cherry pie."

Dean took off in a quick waddle toward the village, "Well don't just stand there Sam, I need that food." Sam strolled along next to him and when Dean got winded Sam carried him the rest of the way.

….

Dean sat in a bubble bath as Sam fed him French fries. "You are so awesome. I can't believe you brought Baby back with you. I missed her so bad you wouldn't believe it."

Sam smirked at his teary eyed, emotional brother, "Yeah I'd believe it."

"Sammy, if I had to pick the perfect baby daddy it would be you every time."

Sam snorted, "Baby daddy…seriously? I'm more than a sperm donor Dean."

Dean looked very seriously at his handsome brother, "Finni said that you should marry me. It's the way things work around here, if you knock someone up the honorable thing is to put a ring on the lady's finger."

Sam lowered his eyes and got a little smile on his face. He was blushing up a storm and Dean took notice. "What's up Sam, you look like you have a secret."

"Well…I was already thinking about that. Here it doesn't matter if we're brothers; maybe we should do it Dean."

Dean dragged a fry through the ketchup on his belly, "Is that a proposal?"

Sam showing his youth and shyness as he finger combed his bangs over his eyes, "After I give you an engagement ring I'll ask you properly."

Dean put a cloth over his eyes and sunk a little lower in the water, "I wouldn't mind some bling." He opened his mouth and Sam started feeding Dean little bits of cheese burger.

Tiny Adoni toddled in, stood in front of the toilet and looked over at Sam, "Daddy I got to poops."

Sam got on his hands and knees then pointed to the three little potty chairs he had purchased for them, "Look Adoni, little potties for you guys."

Adoni hopped around like a little bunny and squealed, "I got a potty!" He gravitated toward the one with the gingham rabbit on the back and sat down. Adoni sang a little song they assumed he made up on the fly. After a minute or two he let out a little grunt and the stood up, "I pooped."

Sam gagged from the smell as he took a baby wipe and cleaned the toddlers butt. He got some on his finger and gagged again which Dean thought was pretty darn funny.

Dean grinned up at the twenty year old with the sickly look on his face, "Come on Sam, I changed all your poop diapers and I survived."

Adoni fluttered next to the sink watching his dad with concern, "Sorry daddy."

Sam wiped his hands off on a towel and gently plucked his son from the air and cuddled him, "its ok sweetie. I'll tuck you into bed and then take care of that big green eyed baby lounging in the tub."

….

Nisriel felt like a fish out of water. Heaven had structure and rules, this place seemed strange and wild with no rhyme or reason as to the creatures that inhabited it. He saw a little pig fly by with purple feathers; there were tiny winged creatures that tried to fly into any of his available orifices.

Most disturbing were the luminescent human-like beings floating through the trees, Nisriel could feel the magic rolling off from them and it was most powerful. He was an Angel of the Lord but Nisriel wondered how powerful he would actually be in such a place.

…..

Rahmi sat perched on top of the log portico of their home; he watched the night sky for signs of Angels. He felt one near and that spelled danger.

Sam stepped outside and looked up at the stars. The constellations were different there and he wanted to spend an evening with Finni so the old Elf could explain each one to him.

Rahmi silently floated down next to the Hunter and took his hand, "There is an Angel here."

Sam relaxed just from the feel of Rahmi's little hand in his. "Impossible, none would even know how to find this place."

Rahmi's big amber eyes glowed in the darkness and were all that Sam could clearly see, they looked very serious. "Are you sure Rahmi?"

"Yes, I can feel him. We must capture the Angel, it is here for us and I won't go back Sam."

Sam sat on the ground with his legs folded; he was dressed in the soft suede pants from the village tailor that had been made especially for him. Made of doeskin, Sam found the pants very comfortable and nothing in his world could compare. He pulled tense little Rahmi on his lap and held him there.

"I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt you; Dean and I can't be without our family you know."

Rahmi played with the fringe on his loin cloth with head bowed, "Thank you Sam." He looked up at him again, eyes glowing and white teeth showing, "I never did get my reward for saving your life…you promised."

Sam whispered in his ear, "Alright, why don't we take a walk to the Rainbow Waterfall and you can get your reward. Don't tell your brothers or they are going want rewards. This is a onetime deal because I hope I don't need my life saved again."

He cupped Rahmi's face and the pair gently kissed.

TBC


	14. Confessions, Caramels & Rings

Dean rolled around on the bed trying to get enough momentum going to stand. He landed on the floor with a thud just as Sam was carrying in fire wood. He rushed over and lifted his brother up then helped him to the bathroom.

Dean waved him away, "Go on, what I need to do doesn't require an audience." Sam stood there with his arms folded, "I'm not leaving. Did you fall on your belly?"

"No, my ass."

Sam let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I was afraid the baby was hurt. Dean last night I went to the Rainbow Waterfall and gave Rahmi his reward for saving my life. I feel a little guilty about it."

"Oh, what did you do exactly?"

"We made out and then I gave him a really good blowjob. Nothing else, but I still feel bad."

Dean took a moment to mull that over as he casually perused an issue of Hot Rods and Boobies then did a courtesy flush.

"No biggie, he deserved it. If it wasn't for Rahmi I wouldn't have you anymore Sam."

"Thanks Dean. Another thing, Rahmi said an Angel found its way into Alfheimr and I'm afraid it followed us in. I feel pretty bad about that because Finni was concerned about security. I have no idea what it wants or what I should do about it."

Rahmi walked in without knocking as usual, He had a grave look on his face. "Dean I have to tell you something, Sam and I fooled around."

Amused, Dean decided to question him further. "Well I don't think I like that. Sam is my lover and I don't share. What exactly did you do?"

Poor Rahmi's amber eyes were big as saucers as he stood there wringing his hands. "Dean I am sorry. We kissed and touched each other then Sam put his mouth…there." He pointed to his crotch. "I had an organism and I confess it was wonderful."

"Well Rahmi you saved my Sammy so I guess you had an organism coming. It was the least he could do."

He flashed Dean his biggest smile, "Thanks Dean!"

Dean washed his hands after doing his business then headed out side with Sam spotting him the whole way and Rahmi following behind.

They sat down on a sturdy bench Sam had crafted out of logs for the front of their house. He was also sporting a pretty impressive beard opting to shave when the mood stuck him and lately it hadn't.

Dean played with his stud of a brother's facial hair, "It's like sleeping with a hot lumberjack. This life suits you doesn't it?"

Sam smiled as he watched their children running around with the other kids in the village center. "It does, I like it here Dean, how about you?"

"It's good Sammy, as long as I get back to our world once in awhile I'm happy here."

Sam patted Dean's belly, "Our baby will be a lot better off here than there. Now that we have electricity and running water things will be just fine."

Rahmi suddenly snapped his fingers, "Now I remember Dean, I forgot to tell you that Sam had an organism."

Dean raised his brows, "Oh, how was it Sammy?"

Sam stretched his long legs out and rested his head back against the wall in a relaxed pose. "It was fantastic."

Curious now, Dean questioned Rahmi about it. "So what did you do to make him all smiles?"

Rahmi answered proudly, "Everything."

…

Sam and Dean made Rahmi promise that he wouldn't hunt the strange Angel that had entered their world unless Sam helped him. He agreed but wasn't happy over the agreement.

Over the next week the Winchesters set up the flat screen TV in the Hofn Village Hall. They connected the DVD player and had family friendly movies for the children to watch.

Sam had bought The Lord of the Rings trilogy. The Elves loved them. Finni pointed out where the movies went right and where they went wrong and afterward there was a village wide discussion on the high and low points.

In Alfheimr, even with all the strange creatures that lived there, they found the Hobbits absolutely ridiculous. The hairy feet had Kenna and the other ladies laughing hysterically. Sam pointed out the similarity in their ears but none of them saw it.

Village movie night was to become a tradition in Hofn. Finni felt it opened free dialog and movies were a fine distraction if only one night a week.

Moderation was the key for them. Everyone received a piece of candy of their choice on movie night as well as popcorn. Sam admired their restraint in order to keep things relatively normal in the village.

….

Mini and Lola approached the fortress of Freyr with the box of salted caramels. The Shield Maidens recognized them as soon as they popped their wings and fluttered around a bit. They were escorted to the Great Hall where the god was waiting for them.

Freyr's glum face brightened right up when he saw the Doves. He patted his knees and started to laugh when the brothers fluttered over and landed on his lap.

"I missed you my little friends. You promised to visit me often if I let everyone go and gave you the comforts of human homes."

Lola busied himself with braiding the gods long, lush beard. He worked some tiny shells and beads along the braids. Mini meanwhile held out the box of salted caramels to Freyr.

"Sorry Mister Freyr, we brought you salted caramels from the world of humans as a gift." Mini opened the box and popped one in the mighty god's mouth. Freyr chewed for a moment and then smiled.

"These are delicious! I've never tasted such a wonderful treat before. Thank you my friends. When Lola is done decorating my beard we should have food and drink then perhaps walk in the gardens."

The three had a glorious day filled with food, fun, friendship and frolicking.

Before they left Lola warned of cavities because of the sugar in the caramels but Freyr said gods didn't get cavities. Lola left him with a toothbrush, floss and toothpaste anyway.

….

Sam worked with the village jeweler Ulfr to create an engagement ring for Dean and wedding rings for them both. Sam, in the true pioneer spirit actually found the gems himself in one of the many rich deposits located around Alfheimr.

He found a rough rainbow diamond the size of a nickel for Dean's engagement ring. Dean was more and more attracted to sparkly things the longer his pregnancy went on and Sam thought this would look perfect on his brother's hand.

Together Sam and Ulfr created two heavy gold bands and a narrower band with a row of impressive rainbow diamonds for Dean. The diamonds of Alfheimr sparkled more than any diamond on Earth.

…

Mini and Lola stopped at the Rainbow Waterfall on their way back to the village. It was sunset and the brothers wanted to take a swim and enjoy the beauty of the area. They were nude in a flash and ran toward the water but both stopped when they heard someone crying.

Lola went to get his knife, a gift from one of his many admirers. "Mini we should see if someone is hurt or in trouble." He handed his brother the knife, "You hold this because you are braver than I am."

Mini took the knife and held his brothers hand, "We are both brave." They advanced toward the sound and found an Angel sitting under a tree with wings wrapped around it hiding from the world.

Mini crouched in front of the wing cocoon and touched a feather, "Hello, I didn't know Alfhiemr had full Angels."

Slowly the feathers parted and Nisriel was staring at one of the escaped Doves he was seeking. "I followed you through the door and now I'm trapped. My powers are diminished and I can't find my way back home again."

Lola grabbed his brother and dragged him back, "You are here to steal us."

Nisriel held out his hand and a rose appeared, "I can do nothing but parlor tricks so there is no need to fear me."

The brother went to discuss the matter in private. After long deliberation they decided to bring the Angel to Hofn.

…..

Sam and Dean woke up to the villagers in a dither. Sam went to village center and there sitting on the ground was an Angel with his wings wrapped around him as the villagers talked amongst themselves. Fini was consulting with his council separate from the rest.

Rahmi stood there with eyes blazing and his short sword in one hand guarding the Angel.

Dean sat outside their house with a marker drawing a ward over his belly. He figured Angels except for Castiel and his lover had been trouble for them. Better safe than sorry.

TBC


	15. Hello Baby

Rahmi held out his sword bravely, bolstered by the fact that Sam was standing behind him, "Show yourself full blood Angel."

Nisriel slowly unfolded his wings exposing himself to all the creatures surrounding him. Sam thought the Angel looked pitiful; it was the first time he ever witnessed that from a full Angel before.

Mini and Lola had never met him before the Rainbow Waterfall encounter and felt very bad for him. Rahmi however had no pity.

Rahmi crouched in front of him and growled. Nisriel remembered beautiful Rahmiel as soft and gentle but yet the strongest of the three brothers. He was well liked for the amount of pain he could endure.

Now Nisriel was staring at a wild boy with angry eyes. "What happened to you little brother?"

"Don't you call me brother, you have no right. Did you come here to steal us away?"

Nisriel knew it was useless to lie, "Heaven wants you back to be revered. There are no others like the three of you." He lowered his eyes, "Castiel and his lover Leo have changed things there. No longer would half breeds such as you be treated poorly. They punished the Angels involved who deserved it and reeducated the rest."

Rahmi, faced with his past fell back in the dirt, hung his head and started crying. Sam sat down next to him and lifted Rahmi onto his lap. He didn't say a word; Sam knew it wasn't his place.

Instead Lola was the one to speak up. He bravely sat in front of Nisriel and held out his little hand, "I forgive you…brother."

Nisriel looked around at all the eyes on them; he extended his and Lola grabbed the hand offered then shook it. He gave the Angel a big dimpled smile, "That is called a handshake."

Dean waddled over with a bare belly covered in wards, he looked down on Nisriel and shook his head, "Friggin' pitiful…well if all three of you can forgive him then I say we boot his ass out and let him go home."

Mini hopped over and shook the Angels hand, "I forgive you brother."

Rahmi had his arms wrapped around Sam's neck. "I don't know."

Mini and Lola took their brother away to discuss the matter in private.

…

Rahmi looked sadly at them, "I don't know if I can do it. I am so angry seeing him in our new world."

Lola cocked his head and tapped his cheek thoughtfully, "I have lived my whole existence feeling scared and I don't like it. Forgiving Nisriel means I have let go of my past."

Mini nodded in agreement, "Rahmi you will feel a burden lifted if you do. Forgiveness sets you free."

….

Dean sat on a bench with Sam while Nisriel sat in the grass looking up at them. "Castiel sends his regards."

Dean grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows, "So Cas is still banging Leo? I wouldn't mind a front row seat to that."

Sam pinched his ass and Dean yelped. "Sorry…Dean is full of horny hormones because of the pregnancy. Tell Cas we miss him and hope to see him sometime."

Nisriel was totally confused, "Banging…what is that and why would one want a front row seat this event? How is it that a male human is pregnant and what are horny hormones?"

Dean went on to explain things in a way only he could. Sam stopped him partway into his vivid descriptions of banging and left it at, "Tell Cas we say hi."

Rahmi walked out of their house and extended his hand to Nisriel, "I forgive you brother."

Nistriel shook his hand then dared to hug Rahmi while on his knees so they were almost face to face. "Thank you, your forgiveness is more than I deserve."

…

Sam watched as the Angel waved goodbye then vanished. He had let him go well out of range for their warded property and felt confident there would be no more intrusions.

On the way back he considered stopping at the cabin to bring the rest of the children's baby clothes then realized that Dean would give birth to a baby at least three times the size of the others and decided against it.

…

Sam took Dean to the Rainbow Waterfall where he had gotten his brother pregnant. It seemed like a fitting place to ask Dean to marry him and do it properly. Dean complained about his sore feet and Sam promised they would sleep there that night and he would carry Dean back in the morning.

He spread out the blanket of furs then took the time to admire Dean's sturdy, round frame as he carefully adjusted his bulk. Sam stripped off his clothing and then Deans. The wonderful thing about Alfheimr is the freedom to be naked outdoors and if a being happened across them they took no mind.

Sam pulled Dean over and wrapped his arm around him. He fished around in the pocket of his soft suede pants, pulled out the ring and slipped it on Dean's finger.

"Dean would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Samuel Winchester?"

Dean snorted, "I'm no woman bucko. I'll be Mr. Dean Winchester and be your husband." He looked closely at the ring, "Wow Sammy this is beautiful."

Sam gave a proud smile, "I found the rainbow diamond myself and helped Ulfr make it. We also made two wedding bands. So what do you say Dean?"

He rubbed his cheek against Sam's broad chest and kissed his nipple, "I say…Yyyyyyow!"

He grabbed his belly and Sam watched as a flood of liquid spread between Deans legs, "Oh no, your water broke!"

Dean rolled onto his back and moaned, "The baby is coming right now Sam."

Sam jumped to his feet ready to run for the village and get the midwife but Dean grabbed his ankle, "Don't leave me Sammy! I don't want to be alone."

Sam took a deep breath and then got down to business, "Ok Dean we can do this, remember when our other kids were born we helped the brothers with their labor."

He bent Dean's legs and took a look, "I…I can't believe this, the head is crowning already!"

Dean yelled, "Get it out!"

To stress Dean even more a group of wandering gnomes gathered to watch the mysterious event. Dean rolled his head to the side and saw one sitting there.

The little man was watching Dean with interest. "I see you have a penis, how strange."

Dean screamed "Sam help, a garden gnome is looking at my junk!"

Sam didn't give a flying fig who was looking at what at the moment. He was busy with the task of guiding their infant into this strange and wonderful world. Within minutes he guided a perfect baby girl right out of Dean's body.

He realized they had no knife along so Sam did as animals do and bit the umbilical cord then secured it with a tough, long blade of grass that grew at the edge of the water. He wrapped her in Dean's tunic and placed her on his brother's chest.

"Go on Dean, put her to a nipple and see what happens."

Dean guided her and waited to see what would happen; the infant latched on and although it looked and felt strange Dean went with the flow.

Sam noticed a group of gnomes both male and female standing at the edge of the forest. He waved them over in hopes that they were friendly.

They made introductions and when Sam was satisfied none were baby snatchers he asked if they would watch over Dean while he went to get help.

A plump little blonde female with long braids waved Sam away, "Go on, get your help and we will tend your woman and child."

Dean was too exhausted to be grumpy over getting called a woman, in fact he fell asleep.

….

When Sam and Kenna came back with the horse and wagon they could hardly believe their eyes. There were forest animals lining the surrounding trees and in addition to the other creatures several Fae had materialized and were now in full control of tending Dean and the baby.

Kenna clutched at Sam's arm, "Why are they here?"

A strange and beautiful song rose from the group as one of the Fae lifted the infant into the air. Sam jumped down and rushed over demanding his daughter.

Sam stomped his foot and shook a fist at the offender, "This isn't the damn Lion King, give me our baby!"

The female Fae cocked her head and looked at Sam; she could tell that the human was just moments away from punching her, not that he would manage to do it. She handed him the infant and gave Sam a smile.

"Your daughter was touched with Fae magic the moment she was conceived and so are you and your brother. You must realize that is why he was able to become pregnant in the first place. This child is the first of its kind in Alfheimr and you are all quite special. We mean you no harm."

Kenna pushed forward and demanded to see the female's hand. She extended her slender hand and watched as Kenna pricked her finger with the tip of a knife.

A bead of red blood welled up at the puncture and Kenna gave a sigh of relieve, "Good, you are not evil."

The Fae named Blithe, made their introductions then asked if the Winchesters were in need of assistance. Sam just asked for help lifting Dean onto the wagon and Kenna sat next to him holding the baby.

Sam thanked the gnomes and Fae for watching over Dean and the baby, said his farewells to Blithe and the others then journeyed home with his precious cargo.

….

The next morning Al was on guard at the foot of the bed and Dean was propped up with the infant girl they named Rose, in her mother's arms. Dean watched her suckle with a frown in his face, "this is so weird. How am I even producing milk, I have no tits."

Sam was so proud they created such a perfect little human he felt as if he were about to burst. "I don't know Dean, let's just enjoy the miracle."

Dean smiled down at Rose, "She is pretty damn cute isn't she?"

"She sure is Dean. You were a little busy yesterday and didn't answer my question, will you marry me?"

He decided to tease his brother just a little since he was feeling better, "I sure will Sammy; I don't want to be an unwed mother. I always told myself…self if you ever get pregnant make the daddy marry you."

Sam tightened his jaw and pressed his lips in a thin line which made his brother laugh, "Bitch face…I missed that. Stop with the sour puss, I love you babe, of course I want to make it official."

"Just for that Dean you can wear a damn wedding dress."

He huffed, "No way, I'm wearing pants."

Sam came up with the perfect wedding garments. "I know what we should wear."

TBC


	16. Bliss

Baby Rose Winchester was a hit with all the villagers of Hofn. Mini, Rahmi and Lola doted on the human baby. Mini wondered where they stood in the infant's life. He thought they needed an official family title and asked the Winchesters about that.

Dean's answer was a shrug and looked to Sam for an answer. Sam was about to tell them they weren't related to Rose at all but three sets of oversized, pretty eyes looked up at him waiting for the answer.

"You three would be Rose's uncles."

Rahmi shot into the air like a rocket spun like a top then swooped down and landed. "We are uncles! Wait…what is an uncle?"

"Like if the three of you were our brothers then our baby would be your niece and you would be uncles. Dean and I think of the three of you as our little brothers."

Dean, ever the pervert lifted Mini on his lap and nuzzled his neck, "Yeah, brothers with benefits." Mini giggled and squirmed until he almost fell off.

Lola held the baby to his shoulder and cuddled her, "Do you hear that Rose? You are my niece."

Forest, Bluebell and Adoni were told Rose was their sister. They loved the big baby girl. She weighed more than the three of them put together when they were born and they looked forward to having a really big, little sister.

…

Castiel looked down at the combo birth announcement and invitation to the wedding, he handed it to Leo having no idea what to make of it. Leo read it over with a frown on his face, "It seems Dean gave birth to a baby and Sam is the father, also they are getting married in a few days. I think we should go and bring them gifts."

Castiel cocked his head and stared off into space, "I know where they are and how to get there. I was the one that shielded their haven from prying eyes. The card said there is an oak tree we should enter through and we will recognize it by the colorful mushrooms surrounding the base."

…

Dean was standing on a chair while several ladies hemmed his wedding tunic. It was traditional for the females to wear one to the ankles. The fabric was white and loosely woven, around the neck and down the front there were flowers embroidered in rainbow colors to celebrate the Rainbow Water Fall which was so important to their culture.

Dean grumped, "I don't see why I can't wear pants."

Kenna watched the work being done as she held Rose. "Tunics are comfortable Dean. Sam is wearing one and it doesn't make him look like a girl."

He looked down at the embroidery with a frown, "Yeah but mine has flowers and you can see my naughty parts through this fabric."

"That was my idea." Sam looked in the doorway with a grin on his face, "I want to see what I'm getting."

Dean lifted the tunic and flashed his brother, "I'm nude all the time at home, no surprises here Sammy boy."

"I know but I decided we should both wear clothing and not have sex until our wedding night to make it extra special."

Dean hopped off the chair and mooned him, "Good luck with that." He carefully took off the wedding tunic then streaked past Sam shouting, "No one makes Dean Winchester wear clothes!"

Sam took off after him, "Get that ass over here Dean!"

There was a screech and then laughter that faded off into the woods. Kenna looked down at baby Rose, "Your parents are a very strange pair."

Rose blew some spit bubbles and Kenna thought that was an appropriate answer.

…..

The morning of the wedding guests began arriving at the crack of dawn. Freyr arrived with Gulli his boar. The god's contribution to the feast afterward was a huge basket of truffles.

Freydis the Shield Maiden and her lover Halvar the Fae-Foss Elf arrived soon after.

Many creatures showed up to witness the union take place including Blithe and a group of high ranking Fae. The Gnomes showed up as well as an irritating swarm of pixies.

By the time the wedding was about to start the field of flowers where the nuptials were going to take place was filled with amazing beings and creatures.

The most amazing were two Angels from Heaven. When Sam and Dean saw Castiel and Leo there they gave them both bear hugs. It was comforting to see the pair again. Sam told the Angels how happy he was that they were still a couple.

Lola practically climbed into Leos arms and kissed him then went to Castiel. Mini jumped around excitedly at seeing their saviors, "The full blood Angels that saved us! I am so happy you came."

Rahmi was more reserved but eventually gave each of the Angels a hug. He thanked them humbly for saving them once again and kissed their hands.

Sam and Dean showed off baby Rose in her little shimmering gown and wreath of flowers circling her bald head. The tots got to meet the Angels who saved their mothers from a terrible life. It was a morning filled with joy and the wedding hadn't even started yet.

…..

Sam and Dean both stood facing each other under a bower of vines; Sam wore a dark brown tunic with leaves and blossoms woven down the front to signify a fresh beginning.

His very long hair had been meticulously groomed by Lola until it had a high shine and hung in soft waves down his back. Around his head was a wreath of willow twined with moss and spring green flowers that grew around the village perimeter.

Dean was in his white tunic embroidered with a rainbow of flowers. Around his head he wore a wreath of equally brilliant fresh flowers.

Mini wore a short rose colored tunic and silver sandals, Roses were twined in his long blonde hair.

Lola wore a lavender colored tunic and gold kitten heels; heather was woven into his long chestnut waves.

Rahmi was in doeskin pants, vest and leather sandals. He had his raven black hair free and wild this day and looked the part of a proud little warrior.

The children were dressed in complimentary colors and stood near their daddies. Rose was held by Kenna and currently was sound asleep.

Finni wore a small crown of stag horns he only brought out for births, deaths and weddings. His long beard was decorated with tiny pinecones and bits of fresh cedar, the Elf struck a fine figure and Kenna fell in love with her husband all over again.

….

Finni raised his hands in the air and all the conversation stopped. "We are here to witness the union between Sam and Dean. As you know Dean had a baby recently, little Rose Winchester without the benefit of marriage and Sam has decided to do the proper thing as make Dean his wife."

Dean whispered, "Husband…I'm a husband."

"I meant to say Dean will be Sam's husband."

Laughter rippled through the crowd and Dean was indignant, "Hey, I'm no chick." He proved his point by lifting his tunic and a murmur of appreciation replaced the laughter.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Dean, stop showing everyone your tallywacker."

The little brothers were giggling and whispering to each other. Sam finally put a stop to everything and Finni proceeded.

"Sam and Dean, do you both promise to love unconditionally and care for each other forever?"

They answered at the same time, "I do."

Finni nodded to them, "Now the exchange of rings and vows."

Sam took Dean by the hand and slipped the band on his finger stacking it on the engagement ring. "I'll always be your rock, your faithful lover and protector. I am yours forever."

Dean took Sam's hand and slid the band onto his finger, "Right back at you Sammy." Dean grabbed the back of Sam's neck and pulled him closer. Dean kissed his baby brother breathless, "I love you Sam, always have and always will."

"I love you Dean."

Soon the pair was groping and humping against one another to the delight of many until Finni hissed, "Save this for later."

Sam slung Dean over his shoulder, cracked him on the ass and declared, "I now pronounce us married." Dean struggled a little bit demanding to be put down but Sam would have none of it. He brought him to their house, locked the door and put Dean ankles to ears for an hour.

When they emerged Sam was smiling and Dean was hobbling but smiling as well. The day was filled with food, drink, dancing and gifts and when sunset came things quieted down and slowly the guests left the lovers to their new life.

…

Things went well for the Winchesters, the Doves and their children in Alfheimer.

Rahmi stayed ever vigilant and most mornings at sunrise you could see him perched in a tree keeping watch over Hofn. It was his home now, the place he felt most safe and comfortable. Rahmi still had many admirers but stayed faithful to his brothers.

He was after all a family man with responsibilities and the little Angel-Elf wouldn't have had it any other way. Rahmi learned to let go of his past and forgive those that had abused him and his brothers. That was easy enough to do since almost all of them were dead and that pleased him to no end.

Rahmi still had a crush on Sam Winchester and enjoyed pinching and squeezing the tall guy's butt as much as possible. Sam's ass was face level so it was an easy reach.

Rahmi became a skilled weapons maker and often traded his fine weapons for perks from Freyr. Usually nice things for Sam and Dean to keep them happy or pretty things for his brothers, one time he traded a fine sword for ponies that the children could ride.

He had his pretty brothers, the two Hunters and their children. It was a life he could have never imagined while trapped in Heaven but it was one the Angel-Elf was forever grateful for.

…..

Mini started a theater group in Hofn and they performed in different villages around Alfheimr. He was a natural at acting, song and dance; each performance followed by applause was food for his soul.

His first solo effort was the "Mini Booty Shorts Review" and was sold out every night. Mini figured it was because of his talent but mostly it was his little round pink ass that brought men back night after night. It didn't matter, Mini liked the attention.

….

Lola opened a hair salon of sorts doing intricate braids and styles for all the Elves of Hofn. He became so well know that Freya and the Valkyries became his regular clients. You could often find him climbing around one of the extra large females yanking their hair and telling them to be still while he combed out knots from their windblown tresses.

Lola wore high heels while he worked but the Valkyries figured stabs from the naked Angel-Elf's shoes or his junk in their faces were small prices to pay for beauty.

Eventually he expanded, hiring only the most attractive males in Hofn. Lola laughed when Sam suggested he hire some females. After all, what did girls know about hair and makeup?

…..

Bluebell grew up to be a foot taller than all the males in Hofn. With Sam as her dad that was to be expected. She married the cobbler's son and gave him several children. Later she became a teacher to the youngsters of Hofn and loved her job.

Adoni grew up as free spirited as his dad Dean and mother Mini. He opened an apothecary after apprenticing under Finni for years. He fell in love almost weekly and there wasn't a pretty boy in Hofn that escaped his lust. Eventually Adoni managed to settle down with a cute and kind male named Erick.

Forest grew up into a handsome lad, being a mix of Rahmi, Sam and Dean there could be no other outcome. He had many admirers both male and female and took the pleasure offered. Forest became an artist both in Alfheimr and on Earth. Commissions rolled in and he divided his time between the two places enjoying them both equally.

Rose Winchester grew up into a beauty. She fell into the role of peacemaker for Alfheimr and its various groups when she negotiated talks between the Fae and the Foss Elves for land around the Rainbow Waterfall. In the end it was agreed that no one truly owned it.

Rose convinced the powerful groups to share with all the creatures that lived in Alfheimr as well as each other. She earned an official title of Peacemaker and was awarded with a crown of moonstone from the Fae.

Rose married into Fae royalty to a lovely, funny girl named Adela. The attraction was the fact that Adela didn't seem to have a stick up her butt like many of the other Fae and that coupled with a lilting laugh and a large bosom made her perfect for Rose.

Sam always said their daughter took after Dean more than him.

…

Sam and Dean loved their lives in Alfheimr along with all the creature comforts Freyr bestowed on them.

One could usually find Sam out hunting and gathering with Dean at his side, both of them dressed in suede pants, tunics or loincloths depending on the weather. The brothers with their bronze skin and sun streaked hair were as beautiful and exotic as any creature there.

Dean wouldn't trade his permanent home in Hofn for anything but enjoyed traveling back and forth between the worlds, never quite able to give up his love of junk food or good whisky. Sam always traveled with Dean to keep an eye on him. If the trips made his big brother happy then Sam was happy also.

The Winchesters deserved the peace and acceptance by the residents of Alfheimr. They didn't miss their old lives because the new ones were so much better.

The End

A/N- Thank you to those of you that reviewed and/or f/f. It kept the story going just a little longer. This story was written to give all the characters an ending they deserved. Thanks for reading.


End file.
